Dimension
by Andvari Hopeless
Summary: O céu estava cheio de estrelas e nevava de vagar seus flocos pareciam que nunca iam tocar o chão..." "..."A muito tempo atrás acreditava-se que existia uma dimenção contraria desse mundo..."
1. Um começo

"blabla"-Pensamento do personagem  
(blabla)-notas da autora  
**blabla**-texto, lembrança, sonhos, entre outras coisas...

O céu estava limpo, a brisa era leve e um onibus estava parado na frente de uma casa.E da casa saiu uma garota de cabelo até a cintura preto, olhos violeta vivo, deveria ter uns 16 anos, um corpo definido tinha 1,50 de altura.Usava uma calça Jeans, tinha uma blusa azul e por cima tinha um casaco de capuz preto e usava um tenis Al star preto.Olhou para o rolegio eram 10:00 da noite,"Atrasados como sempre.",e seu um leve sorriso.Entrou no onibus que estava lotado de gente, sentou la no fundo perto de uma jenala e ficou observando lá fora e seus olhos começaram a fechar, até fecharem totalmente...

_**" O céu estava cheio de estrelas e nevava de vagar seus flocos pareciam que nunca iam tocar o chão, mas em baixo desse céu havia uma fogueira acesa e ao redor dela havia um velo contando historias para uma garota ,que estava no seu colo,um senhor feio (para falar a vedade ele é horrivel) e um garoto de cabelo bicolor:**_

**"A muito tempo atrás acreditava-se que existia uma dimenção contraria desse mundo,onde viviam pessoas parecidas com cada um mas com personalidades diferentes, nomes ou até iguais..."**

_**????-Mais isso é possivel vovô?- Perguntava a garota tinha cabelo preto até o ombro olhos violeta vivo aparentava ter uns 6-7 anos de idade, usava duas blusas de frio preta, uma calça preta e um sapato marrom.**_

_**????-Eu acredito que sim,Annie.**_

_**???-Hahaha você e sua historias dinckenson, não sei porque você fica contando essas historias...- ria o outro e o garoto de cabelo bicolor estava ao seu lado tinha mais ou menos 7-8 anos.**_

_**Dinckenson-Crianças vão brincar...-Annie pulou do colo de seu Avô e puxou o garoto e vão para um lugar um pouco longe.-Voltarine, as vezes as crianças precisam ter historias para imaginar , brincar entre outras coisas.**_

_**Voltarine-Bom eu acho que crianças não deveriam perder tempo com essas besteiras.**_

_**Dinckenson-...**_

_**Em outro canto:**_

_**Annie-Hey Kai!!**_

_**Kai- fala...**_

_**Annie-Bora brincar**_

_**Kai-Bora**_

_**Annie-...Então...ta com você- Pega uma bola de neve e taca nele e começa a correr.Eles estavam brincando perto de um rio congelado, Annie sem prestar atenção acaba pisando no gelo que se quebra:**_

_**Kai-Cuidado Annie**_

_**Annie-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Kai consegui segurar a mão dela, que so ficou da cintura para baixo dentro da água, ele puxava mas parecia que algo estava segurando ela.Então ele deu um forte puxão que fez Annie ficar em cima dele.**_

_**Kai-Você está bem?**_

_**Annie- Se você considera quase morrer um estado legal...é estou bem-Kai viu que ela estava com muito frio e lhe deu o seu casaco para ela se esquenta.**_

_**Kai-Vamos ,a fogueira vai lhe esquentar-Annie lhe deu um beijo na sua bochecha que o fez ficar vermelho**_

_**Annie-Obrigada...-Annie Sorriu que fez Kai também sorrir..."**_

-Hey Annie,acorda...-Annie abre os olhos vagarozamente, ela havia sonhado de novo com o assidente, já era a terceira vez na semana.- finalmente você acordou!

Annie olha ,ainda sonolenta, ao seu redor nem sabia se estava ou não com os olhos aberto,por que as cortinas estavam fechada-Me deixa dormir ainda é de noite-puxou o lençou.

-Que de noite o que.Bebeu foi?-Puxa o lençou e abre as cortinas- vamos chegar atrasadas no 1º dia de aula e a reunião de hoje.

**Annie**-Ai chegei ontem as 01:00 da matina e esse diretor quer que acorde 6:00 da manhã...Vai... ò.ó-falava ainda de olhos fechados e deitada com o traviseiro na cabeça.

-Olha nada de palavão.

**Annie**-Aff...tô nem ai...aquele diretor vai se ver esse ano vou dar muito trabalho para ser expuslsa- se levanta e abre os olhos e a primeira coisa que vê é a sua amiga que usava um diadema branco e ja estava com o uniforme da escola, uma saia azul marinho, com uma camisa de manga comprida branca , meias brancas que ia até abaixo do joelho e um sapato preto.

**Niranda**-Não fala isso não quero ficar sozinha -Annie encara ela.

**Annie**-tem certeza, "Popular" da escola ¬¬

**Niranda**-Ah só por que eu sou popular não quer dizer que eu goste do povo que fica me rodeando... principalmente aquela Ming-Ming que só fica perto de mim para ser a 2ª ou 3ª popular...mas não to nem ai...

**Annie**-Ming-Ming...arg...Se eu não me segurar nesse ano... vai ter morte na escola.

**Niranda**-Bom é melhor se segurar...-Olha no relogio-è melhor se arrumar por que se não o monitor vai dá sermão para nós.

**Annie**-Pois é...-cai de novo na cama- que preguiça...

**Niranda**-vou te esperar la no corredor...

**Annie**-tá

Demora alguns minutos, para falar a verdade ela demora uns 20 minutos para se arrumar, ela estava com o mesmo uniforme só que sua blusa era de manga curta e ela amarrou o cabelo (será que foi por causa do cabelo que ela demorou??).Até ir a sala Principal Annie estava em silencio ja a Niranda:

**Niranda**-Ai...será que vai ter professor novo???ou não??/monitores nem pensar...-enquanto falava sozinha Annie estava pensando em outra coisa

_**Flash Back**_

**"Annie estava se arrumando quando chegou no banheiro do quarto ela foi direto para o espelho só que o espelho estava diferente (como?!?!), não o espelho o reflexo da Annie estava diferente, invez da Annie se ver ela viu outra pessoa parecida com ela, mas com os cabelos loiros, que deu uma piscada para ela.Ela ficou surpresa e quando parou de esfregar os olhos o espelho voltou ao normal.**

**Annie-Nossa eu ainda devo estar com sono."**

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Chegando na sala principal onde tinha as refeições e reuniões.Se setam no fundo que foram "barradas" pelo Monitor Simei que ''pediu'' para elas sentarem na frente,Annie foi resmungando como sempre,sentaram no meio e o café foi servido uns minutos depois, quando começaram a comer o Diretor da escola começa a falar:

**Diretor-**Alunos e Alunas, Sejam bem vindos para mais um ano letivo que está começando...

**Annie**-Esse velho vai ficar falando...

**Niranda**-Calma Annie não vai ser o fim do mundo.

**Annie**-Vai sim ele vai ficar falando num monte de coisas que não tem nada ver com escola durante 30 minutos...

Annie estava dormindo quase babando e Niranda estava se controlando para não jogar as facas no diretor.

**Diretor**-Bom vou parar de falar num monte de coisas que não tem nada ver com a escola que durou praticamente 30 minutos do tempo de vocês...

**Niranda**-Oo eu mato ele...-Niranda quando ia pular em cima do diretor, Annie a segurou- Me solta...

**Annie**-Senta ai...vamos ter varias oportunidades de matar ele depois...

**Diretor**-agora vocês irão para as suas salas e conheceram os novos alunos.

Muitos alunos começam a bater palmas e assovia...

**Niranda**-Finalmente...

**Annie**-È verdade...mas me pergunto quem serão os novos alunos???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------"--------------------------------------

_Bom as inscxrições estão abertas..._

_e necessario:_

_Nome:_

_Idade:_

_Caracteristica:_

_Personalidade:_

_Cargo:_

_Aluno[ _

_Professor [ Que matéria: (menos Artes)_

_Historia:opicional_

_**(Para quem for se escrever para professor não prescisa)**_

_Materias que não gosta:_

_Materias que gosta:_

_**Responda(só quem é aluno)**_

_Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome?_

_-----------------------------Você pode inscrever 2 personagens-------------------------------------------_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------"--------------------------------------

Ficha dos personagens:

Nome:Annie

Idade:16

Caracteristicas:cabelo até a cintura preto, olhos violeta vivo, altura 1,50.

Personalidade:Alegre, atrevida, um pouco pentelha(Serio¬¬'...Annie:serio u.u),gostar de pertubar os outros (Annie:principalmente os professores), uma menina que não estuda mas sempre passa com dificuldade ou não(Annie:com muito orgulho)

Materias que não gosta:Matematica,ciencias,biologia,geografia...traduzindo todas(Annie:menos Ed. Fisica.)

Materias que gosta:Ed. Fisica.

Annie:posoo falar do povo que não gosto da escola???

Eu:não não temos tempo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------''------------------------------------------------

Nome:Niranda

Idade:16

Caracteristicas:cabelo castanho até o ombro, olhos pretos,altura 1,49(Niranda:1 Centimetro de diferença como pode?!?! Eu:Eu posso né)

Personalidade:è extrovertida, é a popular da escola, mas anda com a Annie, não importa o que os outros acham dela, é um pouco CDF(Annie:um pouco¬¬...Niranda:é sim tem algum problema u.u Annie:nada...mas não fui eu que trirou dez em 5 materias Eu:ta bom), pega qualquer roupa mesmo se não tiver na moda, puxa saco de professores (Niranda:não sou ÒÓ...Annie:é sim e cala a boca u.u).

Materias que não gosta: Artes(Niranda: a professora é uma... Annie: eu não sabia que você fala essas coisas!)

Materias que gosta: Todas (niranda: menos artes aquela professora...Annie:calma menina)

Niranda:vou estudar...

Annie:¬¬ aff como posso ter uma amiga como você

Niranda:não sei...XD

---------------------------------------------------------''-----------------------------------------------


	2. Profiles

Dimension Profiles Alunos

(em ordem alfabetica)

**Eu**-eu ainda me pergunto como eu tive coragem de colocar em ordem alfabetica??

**Annie**-Por que você é doida...u.u

**Eu**-¬¬X

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nome: Aiko Ivanov

Idade: 15 anos

Caracteristica: Cabelos cacheados castanhos que vão até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos escuros quase negros, cintura fina, é magra, busto bem arranjado, mãos delicadas, rosto angelical, tem 1,60 de altura, possui um brilho totalmente diferente nos olhos, pele clara, lábios rosados.

Personalidade:Fria, sarcástica, calada, mas com suas amigas é boa, amiga, companheira, simpática, doidinha, adora pegar no pé de Tyson, é forte, corajosa, inteligente, ágil.

Cargo:Aluna

Historia: Cresceu e vivei na Abadia com apenas um propósito ser uma arma perfeita, revoltada com isso ela foge quando tinha 14 anos e agora com Boris e Voltarie atrás de si por ser perigosa de mais eles fazem de tudo pra leva-la novamente para a abadia. Tem um certo ódio do irmão por ele nunca a ajuda-la.

Materias que não gosta: História.

Materias que gosta: Artes. Ed. Física, Matematica e Fisica e quimica

Responda(só quem é aluno)  
Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Características iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria? Qual seria o nome? 

Aiko-Não sei ainda direito o que eu faria, só teria certeza absoluta que sou doida. Sasane Hong. 

-------------------------------

Nome:Anamatéia Heikkinen Haika!!  
Idade: 16 anos!! 

Caracteristica: alta ((da altura do Ray)), cabelo comprido loiro avermelhado, olhos vermelhos fogo, tem corpo atlético ((sem ser musculosa)), não é perfeita, está longe do patamar de "a mais desejável do mundo". roupas... camiseta regata listrada preto com vermelho, calção largo jeans preto masculina, e tênis desses grandão preto com detalhes vermelhos. 

Personalidade:divertida, sempre fazendo piadinhas , extremamente sincera, não é falsa, se ela é um jeito com uma pessoa ela é assim com todos... coitados de todos, sempre aturando a pentelha... mas qualquer coisa ela já leva pra porrada, sendo que muitas vezes meche com quem não pode daí ela leva uns petelecos! Seu vocabulário é repletos de gírias, e frases e ditados "educativos", e muito palavrão... mas atrás dessa maloqueira grosseira, ela é um amor de pessoa, e cativa várias pessoas com seu bom humor faz de tudo pelos amigos, e pela família. 

Cargo: aluno 

Historia: Antes de se casar, seu pai, Stuart, foi preso por roubar um banco. Depois de sair da prisão completamente mudado, conheceu a mãe dela, Mirian, e se casou. Tiveram o primeiro filho, Jess, logo depois que se casaram. O segundo, foi Douglas, nasceu em torno de dois anos depois. A terceira e única menina foi Ana. Quando ela estava com 6 anos, Doug com 9 e Jess com 11, a mãe deles ficou grávida novamente. Todos os médicos disseram que a gravidez seria complicada e o risco seria grande, mas ela quis ir em frente. Ela morreu logo depois do parto, mas seu filho, Luke, apesar de fraco, sobreviveu. Por ter vivido mais da metade da vida cercada por homens, a própria Ana adquiriu um jeito de moleque. Apesar de levar uma vida direita desde que saiu da cadeia, ninguém acredita que Stuart seja uma boa pessoa e um bom pai, mas isso não é verdade. Trabalha como vendedor e às vezes tem que viajar, internou Ana e Doug num colégio, já que eles dariam trabalho demais a sua sogra, Molly, mãe de Mirian, que é com quem Luke fica. Jess tem o próprio apartamento 

Materias que não gosta: quase todas!  
Materias que gosta: educação física, por ela só ficava nos esportes e na luta. 

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome?  
Ana-Téia!! mas ela seria fútil, chata, feminina, tudo o que a eu nao sou! seria grosseira, não seria uma pessoa pra se conviver!!

---------------------

Nome: Anne Yagamy

Idade: 15 anos

Caracteristica:Cabelos lisos loiros curtos, que vão até os ombros, franja picotada, olhos grandes azuis claros sem pupila, busto normal, magra, bonita, rosto angelical, cintura fina, tem 1,58 de altura.

Personalidade:Meiga, doce, estudiosa, inteligente, educada, ingênua, bobinha, tímida, muito tímida.

Cargo:Aluna

Historia:Anne é uma menina feliz, vive com a sua mãe, seu pai se separou de sua mãe quando ela tinha 4 anos, mas ela até que não sente tanta falta dele, bem ta certo que sempre quis ter seu pai por perto, mas sua mãe compensava isso... Ela recebe visitas do pai todos os fins de semanas, sua mãe não gosta, mas se a faz feliz pra ela também, sempre teve problemas com garotos, não por eles não a admirarem, mas sim por causa de sua timidez.

Materias que não gosta: Ed. Física

Materias que gosta: Português, Literatura, Matemática e várias outras.

Responda(só quem é aluno)

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome?

Anne-Acharia estranho e ficaria confusa... Shizato Misute

-------------------

´NOME: Atsuko Wolf Tenshi  
APELIDO: Suki  
IDADE: 16 anos

CARACTERISTICAS: cabelos azuis-escuros ondulados até metade das costas, olhos azuis-claros com matrizes cinza, pele muito clara, magra, alta e esbelta. Tatuagem com uma estrela de 5 pontas invertida no pescoço e outra com uma estrela de 6 pontas no pulso.  
PERSONALIDADE: séria, fria, sarcástica, irónica, atenta, desconfiada, mas com as amigas é amável e simpática. Boa conselheira e amiga.  
CARGO: Aluna  
MATERIAS K N GOSTA: Todas menos artes, educação física e inglês.  
MATERIAS K GOSTA: inglês, educação física e artes

HISTORICO: órfã aos 5 anos, vive com a tia, Caroline Tenshi, que é médica nas urgências de um hospital público, por isso, raramente se vêem. Sabe artes marciais e é profissional em patinagem no gelo. Mete-se em sarilhos na escola e na rua, pois pertence a uma gangue da qual é líder. 

Roupa:,Ela veste uma minisaia azul-escura pregada até metade da coxa, um short preto por baixo até um pouco acima do joelho rasgado nas coxas, regata preta colada com uma cruz gótica azul estampada, botas estilo tropa pretas, luvas sem dedos pretas, casaco de couro preto

Se tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com características iguais a você mas com personalidades opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria? Qual seria o nome?

Atsuko: bem, eu diria "wow! Agora tenho sósia atrás de mim com cérebro de idiota e com um nome ridículo como Yue Knight? Lua? Cavaleiro? Que raio de coisa é essa? Ao menos algo com mais qualidade sim?" Ah! e faria de tudo para a fazer um pouco menos idiota e mais normal... u.u 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nome:Elise Anderson Taylor;

Idade: 16 anos;

Caracteristica:Cabelo loiro, liso até à cintura, olhos num azul esverdeado, mede 1.65 m e pesa 52 kg. Tem uma figura elegante e delicada, a sua pele é clara e fina. O que mais sobressai no seu corpo são os seus seios, de um tamanho relativamente superior do que seria de esperar com a sua estatura. O seu sorriso quase nunca mostra o que sente, sendo um sorriso provocador e convencido;

Personalidade:Elise, ou Liz entre os amigos, gosta muito de se divertir. É uma pessoa muito relaxada e leva a vida nas calmas. É divertida, alegre e parece ser feliz, embora por vezes sinta que a sua vida não tem o menor significado. É muito observadora, sarcástica e arrogante. Não tem medo de dizer o que pensa, por mais que isso magoe alguém. Quando se trata de alguém que respeita tem um pouco de bom senso nas palavras, mas continua a ser dura. É mandona, teimosa, chata, provocadora, adora servir-se da sua beleza natural para seduzir os rapazes mesmo não tendo o mínimo interesse neles e não acredita no amor verdadeiro. Nunca amou ninguém e sabe que nunca houve um único rapaz que a amasse, afirma constantemente que o amor só existe nos livros, é como se fosse a sua lei universal. Consegue ser muito chata quando quer e adora irritar os outros por puro divertimento, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa é muito divertida juntos dos amigos;

Cargo:Aluna;

Historia:Elise nasceu em Inglaterra e teve a sorte de nascer no seio de uma família rica. O seu pai é um empresário de sucesso e mantém uma linha de empresas e companhias por todo o mundo. A relação que tem com o pai é basicamente de confiança. A sua mãe é uma mulher que vive presa nos costumes ingleses e tentou-a educar dessa forma. Embora Elise os tenha aprendido e os pratique por culpa da mãe não tem um verdadeiro gosto pela tradição. Elas brigam regularmente, mas isso já acabou por se tornar rotina. Nunca teve um namorado a sério, apesar de ter milhares de pretendentes. Já namoriscou várias vezes, mas nunca teve nada sério. Afirma que o único amor que os rapazes lhe juram é pela sua beleza. Ela é muito briguenta e costuma meter-se em sarilhos;

Materias que não gosta: Matemática, Japonês

Materias que gosta: Educação física, Inglês

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome?  
Resposta:

Lise- "How should I know?" Muito provavelmente seria um anjinho de menina, que seguiria as regras todas e que aceitaria tudo o que lhe dissessem. Tímida e boazinha...algo que eu NUNCA vou ser. E o nome...ela tem que um nome bonito, oras! Talvez...Laura Parker. Sim, bonito e elegante, tal como eu. --/ 

-----------------

Nome: May Howard

Idade: 14

Caracteristica: Cabelos negros longos, olhos verdes-claros, usa óculos, possui físico elegante.

Personalidade: Divertida e alegre, nunca deixa alguém ficar de mau-humor. Se alguém está triste, ela sempre aparece para dar aquela forcinha. É a melhor aluna da sua sala, só perde para seu amigo Raijin.

Cargo: Aluna

Materias que não gosta: Matemática, história

Materias que gosta: Redação

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome?  
May- Ficava espantada, mas não se exaltava tanto. O nome seria Layla Senryo

-----------------------------------------"----------------------

Nome: Mayuko Hakirai (ou Mayu)

Idade: 17

Característica: Cabelos lisos no meio das costas loiros mel, olhos castanhos, alta, magra, seios pequenos.

Personalidade: Alegre e agitada. Se preocupa muito com os outros e esquece dela mesma. Não gosta de chorar nem de demonstrar fraquezas. É sarcástica e tem a língua afiada. É muito leal aos amigos.

Cargo: Aluna

História: Seus pais a mandaram para um colégio interno quando ela tinha 15 anos por que acharam que seria melhor para ela. Logo no primeiro dia, na aula de História, conheceu o professor Hatori e se apaixonou. No fim do ano, se declarou mesmo sabendo que seria rejeitada, mas foi surpreendida quando o homem disse que também a amava, mas que não podia nem devia. No ano seguinte, aos dezesseis, sempre que tinha oportunidade conversava com Hatori tentando fazê-lo entender que ele era tudo para ela, por isso ela passou maior parte do ano evitando-a. No meio do segundo ano dela (quando ela estava com 16) ele aceitou esse fato e eles namoram escondidos. Mas sempre que pode, Hatori a lembra de que isso não é certo.

Matérias que não gosta: Ciências, Biologia e Física

Matérias que gosta: História e Literatura

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Características iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria? Qual seria o nome?

Mayu-No começo acharia que tinha ficado louca. Depois teria certeza. Kana Honda.   
-----------------------------------------"----------------------  
Nome: Raijin Magaki

Idade: 16

Característica: Cabelos curtos prateados, olhos azuis-celeste, usa óculos, pele morena, possui físico elegante.

Personalidade: Introvertido e um pouco anti-social, Raijin nunca conversa com ninguém, pois ele sente que o mundo odeia ele. Possui um QI de 400 , o que faz ele ser o melhor aluno da sala.

Cargo: Aluno

Matérias que gosta: Todas, em especial matemática

Matérias que não gosta: Educação física

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome?  
Raijin- Se estressaria. O nome seria Rock Sakawa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------"---------------------------

Nome:Setsuna Shimoda

Idade:14

Caracteristica:cabelos negros com mescla de fios loiros e mechas azuis,que vão até o começo das costas,mas geralmente ela prende eles estilo Tao Jun , tem olhos azuis-gelos,baixinha de 1,57m,Franja longa.

Personalidade:Fria,pavio curto,solitária,legal sorridente,tem instintos assassinos e maria-joão

Cargo:Aluno

Historia:É uma garota órfã de pai,sua mãe era uma bebum,sempre ficava sozinha,sua família é de assassinhos,mas ela não gosta do sangue que ela tem,ela tentou se matar,mas sendo salva por todos os suicídios.ela matou a sua mãe,já que a odiava,hoje ela vive peramburando pra lá e pra cá nas ruas,até que entra na escola.

Responda(só quem é aluno)

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome?:

Setsuna-...Nada...Apenas tentaria a ignorar...e o nome seria...Tsukiyo Harumi.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dimension Profiles Professores

(em ordem alfabetica)

Nome: Douglas Heikkinen Haika.

Idade: 19 anos.

Caracteristica: cabelo loiro curtos e rebeldes, olhos azuis, alto, não muito forte, pele clara, roupas jeans azul, camiseta e tênis preta, nao usa nada diferente

Personalidade: aventureiro, amigo, faz sucesso com as garotas, mas nem dá muita bola, porque ele está concentrado

Cargo: professor

Professor Que matéria: de matemática!

Historia: o Doug tah pra se formar mas naum quer fazer faculdade, quer fazer a banda de rock dele emplacar nas paradas de sucesso, faz mto sucesso com as garotas mas não leva a sério nenhuma pq tah super centrado na banda, ele eh vocalista e guitarrista... nao quer saber de matemática!

----------------------------------------------

Nome: Hatori Shiraki

Idade: 27

Característica: Pele bem clara, cabelos negros lisos com a franja cobrindo o lado direito, alto, forte sem ser muito musculoso, rosto bonito. Nove entre dez alunas tem uma queda por ele.

Personalidade: Se mostra distante e frio. Não faz brincadeiras e raramente sorri. Explica bem o assunto e é muito inteligente. É extremamente educado e gentil. Muito formal, sempre usa ternos e o jaleco branco de professor.

Cargo: Professor (História)

História: Vem de uma família humilde e lutou muito para completar seus estudos. Não demonstra sempre seus sentimentos. Se apaixonou por sua aluna Mayuko quase no momento que a conheceu e desde que ela fez dezesseis anos mantém um romance em segredo com ela, mas ele próprio é contra isso. Ela convence ele dizendo que mesmo que ele não queira ela, ela continuará para sempre ao lado dele. Desarma ele, sabe?  
--------------------------------  
Nome: Jennifer Morris;

Idade: 27 anos;

Caracteristica: Cabelos vermelhos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, lisos, olhos azuis, mede 1.63 m, pesa 52 kg, é muito magrinha, tem a pele clara;

Personalidade:Muito alegre e divertida, está sempre na brincadeira, mas quando é para trabalhar é para trabalhar. É muito teimosa e faz de tudo para levar a sua avante, quando é contrariada está sempre a "picar" a outra pessoa, é muito casamenteira, amiga, uma pessoa de confiança, gosta de ajudar os amigos e alunos;

Cargo: Professora de Educação Física;

Historia: Formou-se no colégio e decidiu ficar lá a trabalhar. Viveu com os pais em Las Vegas até aos 15 anos, mas quando descobriu o Colégio disse aos pais que queria continuar lá os estudos e assim aconteceu. Formou-se em Educação Física e mora sozinha num apartamento perto da escola.

-----------------------------------------"----------------------

**Annie-instintos assasinos hein!!!-da um sorisinho maligno.**

**Niranda-ta pensando no que**

**Annie-não é da sua conta..."um assasinato a Ming-Ming...será perfeito..."**

**Niranda-eu fiquei com medo**

**eu-só um poquinho...bom gente esses são os profiles...até o proximo cap...**

**Annie-cadê minha beyblade**

**Eu-Vá a busca dela**

**Annie-mas não tô achando em lugar nenhum**

**Eu-te vira**

**Annie-A não me ajuda...**

**Eu-sou muito má né?**

**Annie-Má é apelido**

**Niranda-"não vou falar nada se não sobra para mim..."**

**Eu e Annie-Cala a boca Niranda**

**Niranda-O.o"eu sabia''-e sai da sala enquanto discurção não acabava de jeito nenhum-bom gente até o proximo capitulo.**


	3. 1ºDomingo,1ªConfusão e Varios Amigos

"blabla"-Pensamento do personagem  
(blabla)-notas da autora  
**blabla**-texto, lembrança, sonhos, entre outras coisas...

**1ºDomingo,1ªConfusão e Varios Amigos**

**Niranda**-Finalmente...

**Annie**-È verdade...mas me pergunto quem serão os novos alunos???

O diretor quando saiu foi chamado por uma mulher de cabelo curto encaracolado marrons, de olhos marrons,meio fora de peso, usava uma calça preta com uma camiseta muito esquisita laranja com detalhes pretos e amarelos(não que a cor esteja combinando, mas o estilo) e sepato preto e usava um cracha , que lhe disse algo em seu ouvido, que saiu de lá o mais rapido possivel.Quando chegou perto da porta e respirou fundo, ao entrar viu três pessoas, uma mulher de mais ou menos 21 anos de cabelos castanhos até umpouco abaixo do ombro, seus olhos eram verdes vivos olhando para a janela que se cenralizava num lago da escola, um homen que também aparentava ter a mesma idade de cabelo preto curto, usava oculos que não mostrava direito os olhos e estava sentado na cadeira em frente a mesa do diretor e um garoto de 17-16 anos cabelos azuis ,um pouco repicado, seus olhos eram pretos tinha a mesma 1,50 de altura e estava olhando uma estante de livros e os três estavam usando o mesmo uniforme uma calça preta, uma camiseta branca que por cima tem um palitó e sapatos pretos,quando o diretor chegou,os dois que estavam em pé vão para perto do segundo, o diretor fez um compriemento rapido e foi se sentar na sua cadeira.

-bom dia Sr Diretor sou a agente Sol e este é o agente Haku -o homem que estava sentado acena- e este garoto perdido é o ajudande Myke-apontando para o garoto que fez um gesto com a cabeça.

**Myke**-Perdido???Garoto???Ajudante???

**Sol**-Desculpa pelo incomodo-ignorando Myke-mas nós viemos aqui tratar de assuntos especiais com o Sr.

**Diretor**- Depende do assunto...

**Haku**-Com certeza o Sr vive aqui??

**Diretor**- Sim o que isso tem...

**Haku**-com certeza o Sr ja reparou em estranhos acontecimentos...bom como podemos dizer...

**Sol**-estranhos...-o Diretor reparou que eles estavam com a razão estava acontecendo coisas estranhas no colegio, durante as ferias...

_**Flash Back**_

_**"O diretor estava andando pelos corredores, de noite fazia um frio que congelava os ossos, e derrepente ver uma luz brilhando na parte do centro da escola, nela havia um jardim e um lago que do lado do lago havia uma arvore com flores de cerejeira, mas como não estava na epoca delas aparecerem, derrepente se ouvi um grito, ele saiu correndo pelos corredores até os ultimos dormitorios, até avistar uma figura que o fez estremecer, era uma garota de cabelos até a cintura loiros estavaa de costas e vestia um vestido longo que cobria os pés e parecia que ela estava flutuando (na verdade ela estava) e ela tinha um brilho fantasmagolico, quando ia se virar o diretor sai correndo, parecia que aquela figura o estava seguindo até chegar no armario do faxineiro, passouse alguns minutos em silencio e a maceneta ia virando devagar, quando se abriu apareceu o faxineiro.**_

_**O diretor quase tem um ataque ali mesmo, será que tinha sido um aluno que pregou uma peça antes de começar as aulas ou alguma coisa esta prestes a acontecer."**_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

O Diretor afirmou com a cabeça e cotou toda a historia, do que tinha acontecido com ele nas ferias.Bom por outro lada estava um monte de alunos estavam saindo da sala principal:

**Niranda**-bom eu acho que vou para a biblioteca...n.n

**Annie**-¬¬...meu Deus...mal começou as aulas e você que ir a biblioteca...

**Niranda**-quero ver os livros novos...

**Annie**-u.ú aff vai logo...-Niranda sai correndo e acaba esbarrando em Ming-Ming.

**Ming-Ming**-Mais cuida...-quando Niranda parou e olhou para trás Ming-Ming ja alterou seu tom de voz-Opa...er...Niranda tenha mais cuidado da proxima vez-num tom de inocencia-não quero brigar com você...

Niranda olha para Ming-Ming-Sai da frente baranga ja que você não quer ser esbarrada-e sai correndo.

**Ming-Ming**-que bixo mordeu ela?

**Annie**-Não foi um bixo,ela...-ela olha para Ming-Ming que olhava para ela para ouvir o que se passava pela mente de Niranda-eu não te devo satisfação.-e sai andando e Ming-Ming faz cara feia-Cara feia para mim é fome.-Ming-Ming fica vermelha e sai andando pelo corredor em direção aos quartos.(na verdade o quarto de Annie e Niranda)

Annie deu meia volta, para voltar para os quartos quando estava chegando, se depara com uma pessoa que ela conhecia faz tempo um garoto de cabelo bicolor,(que todo mundo ama ele)Kai,"É o Kai, mas o que ele faz aqui...a ultima vez que vi ele...a ultima...vez..."

_**Flash Back**_

_**"Annie estava embaixo de uma árvore com as mãos em volta das pernas olhando para um lago(cap1), a neve cobria a paisagem verde só que o lago não estava mais congelado,ela estava usando um vestido longo preto que cobria os sapatos e um veu preto, ela estava chorando.E havia um garoto de cabelo Bicolor,Kai, que usava um palitó preto exeto a camiseta que era branca, os dois tinham 10 anos:**_

_**Kai-Fiquei sabendo...**_

_**Annie encara o lago e abaixa a cabeça-Por que isso tinha que acontecer...Por...que...**_

_**Kai-...**_

_**Annie-Bem no dia...no...**_

_**Kai-seu aniverssario...-Annie afirmou com a cabeça-...bom...pense bem pelo menos você está viva...você não foi com os seus pais...pelo menos ainda posso...-Annie levantou a cabeça para observa o rosto de Kai o seu punho estava fechado bem forte-posso...posso ficar perto de você..eu te protegerei mesmo...quando você for embora...eu lembrarei da minha promeça que fiz com sua irmã.**_

_**Annie-Também fiquei sabendo de uma coisa que o seu avô vai fazer com você...Vem comigo...por favor...vem comigo.-Kai andou até o seu lado e se sentou e ficou observando o lago.**_

_**Kai-não posso e também não quero que nada aconteça com você...nada...**_

_**Annie-Kai...nunca vou te esquecer...**_

_**Kai-eu também...mesmo...-ia continuar só que Annie não deixou ele falar, segurou sua mão com força-você estará sempre aqui-aponta para o seu coração-no meu coração.**_

_**Annie-Eu também...não te esquecerei jamais..."**_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

"_**não te esquecerei jamais...**_nem em sonhos..._**te esquecerei**_..."-quando ela ia andando para falar com ele uma multidão de alunos aparece,quando sairam da visão de Annie, Kai havia desaparecido."será que ele me viu...será que ele ainda se lembra de mim...será???"Annie ouve um barrulho atrás dela e quando foi olhar por cima de seu ombro não acredita no que via...suas coisas jogadas no chão, bem na frente da porta do quarto e viu Ming-Ming tirando suas coisas de lá de dentro..."Agora que não tem Niranda para separar nos duas...eu te matarei" seus olhos começam a pegar fogo.

**Annie**-Ming-Ming o que você...-antes de continuar é acertada por uma mala enorme.

**Ming-Ming**-não brige comigo foi o Simei que mandou, falou que era para trocar de quarto com vocês duas

**Annie**-Por que não esperou nós duas...para a gente arrumar as nossas coisas...

**Ming-Ming**-eu tenho muitas coisas então tinha que eu mesma tirar as coisas já que eu vou dormir só.-e aparece uma garota que segurava um papel e foi em direção a porta...

-oi...-todas olharam para ela-bom aqui deve ser meu quarto...A-25

**Annie-**é sim...mas que é você???

-Setsuna Shimoda, eu tava andando até encontrar o meu quarto só que trocaram para esse vocês são as colegas de quarto???

**Annie**-Não...bom eu estou sendo chutada daqui é ela que é a sua colega de quarto...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-elas olharam para trás e viram a Niranda critando...-Minhas coisas quem foi???

**Annie**-Estamos sendo chutadas daqui então não reclema se não vai pagar um sermão bem grande...

**Niranda-**não meus poster...meu CD Player..minha...

**Annie-**tá bom...ou você vai ficar chorando sobre o leite derramado...a toma esse folheto que tava junto das coisas...

**Niranda-**

_**"Prezado aluno(a)..."**_ seria Lezado aluno(a)

"_**Estaremos trocando os quartos por reclamações de serem **_

_**os mesmos quartos então seu novo quarto é**_

_**A-23. **_

_**Obrigado pela atenção**_

_**Diretor e a secretaria"**_nossa que desculpa fajuta...

**Setsuna-**concordo com você...deu uma vontade bem grande de matar aquele diretor...

**Annie**-Você não é a unica...bom o meu é _**"A-150" **_agora que eu mato ele...

**Setsuna**-Por que???

**Niranda**-Dizem que os ultimos dormitorios são assombrados...

**Annie**-Dizem que tem uma garota de cabelos loiros até a cintura assombrando os ultimos dormitorios...

**Niranda**-Que usa um vestido branco e até os pés traduzindo seus pés não tocam o chão...

**Annie**-e a noite ela fica chamando pelo seu amado perdido...

-que ridiculo...isso é pura invenção de sono misturado com cançaso do dia...

**Annie**-hãm?!?! não.É verdade...

-sei...bom meu nome é Aiko Ivanov vocês são???

**Annie**-Annie Hein."Ivanov de onde eu conheço..."

**Niranda**-Niranda Hyoko.(eu esqueci de colocar o sobrnome delasXD)

**Setsuna-**Setsuna Shimoda.

**Aiko-**Você disse Annie Raito???

**Annie**-Sim por que???

**Aiko**-seu nome me parece familiar mas não sei de onde...

**Annie**-o seu também...-as dua se encaram por um instantes-prazer!

**Ming-Ming**-BOm o meu é Ming-Ming-se entromentendo- e eu também não acredito nessas historias para fazer boi dormir...

**Annie**-ÒÓ ninguém te chamou aqui Ming-Ming...

**Niranda**-ai-como se fosse um susurro para Aiko e Setsuna ouvirem e entra na frente das duas-bom é melhor não brigarmos né Annie e Ming-Ming?

**Ming-Ming**-é melhor...dai eu não me sujo...

**Annie**-o que você...-Niranda a interrompe...

**Niranda**-Não vale a pena Annie

**Ming-Ming**-não fui eu que perdi meus pais num acidente por minha culpa(apelo perdeu)-Annie olha para Niranda que olha para Aiko e Setsuna as duas olharam para ela como "solta ela,'a idiota' merece a surra" e foi isso que fez soltou ela.

**Annie**-Obrigada

**Ming-Ming**-Iiiiii ferro...

**Annie**-Mexou com o touro leva chifrada-e pula em cima de Ming-Ming e começa a briga e os alunos começam a fazer uma rodinha:

**Todos**-Briga!Briga!Briga!

Do outro lado havia uma Garota conversando com um garoto:

**???-**Calma Anamatéia...não se preocupe, seu primeiro dia aqui deve ser muito bom...

**Anamatéia**-Douglas Heikkinen Haika...eu ja disse para me chamar de Ana...

**Douglas**-Tá Ana mas também não apela...

**Ana**-RSRS Doug tem certeza que quer ser o professor de Matemática...você se preocupa com a sua banda mais do que Matématica...¬¬

**Doug**-Eu sei...-eles ouvem um barulho tipo como se uma briga tive-se acontecendo(na verdade está né XD) e eles vão lá.

Quando cheram foi dificil passar pelo circulo,parecia impenetravél,mas conseguiram agora só separar as duas garotas, Doug viu que do outro lado estava o professor de História, Hatori Shiraki, tentando separar as duas.

**Hatori**-Parem vocês duas!-tentando afastar elas e é jogado-Ai que furia.-doug chegando perto do professor.

**Doug**-tudo bem com o Sr.?

**Hatori**-sim...-encara ele-você é o novo professor de Matématica

**Doug**-como soube

**Hatori**-tá escrito no seu cracha-apontando para o cracha que estava pendurado no bolço da camisa.

**Doug**gota

**Niranda**-Annie tá bom ela ja aprendeu...-sem resposta-aff...

**Aiko**-Que odio elas tem.

**Niranda**-Desde que elas se conheceram.

**Ana**-sabe um jeito de acabar com essa briga.-todos olham para ela-joguem água nelas.

**Satsuna**-por que não pensamos nisso?

**Aiko**-cadê o balde???

**Ana**-concerteza o balde deve está dentro do armario do fachineiro ou na cozinha...essas coisas.

**Niranda-**eu acho que não precisa mais.

As duas haviam parado, por que o Simei havia separado as duas e estava segurando as duas pelo ombro.E as leveu para a sua sala.

**Niranda**-É isso que da ficar brigando quase na frente da sala do Simei, ela as vezes não presta atenção aonde arraja um barraco...

**Todas**gota

Nas sala do Simei,que estava acreditando em cada mentira que Ming-Ming contava e Annie não conceguia falar,tentava.

**Ming-Ming**-foi isso que aconteceu.

**Annie**-Que isso você vai acreditar nessas mentiras mal contadas e essa dramatzação mal feita.

**Ming-Ming**-Mal feita eu fiz tea...quer dizer...eu não menti foi você que começou a briga falando que eu estava tirando suas coisas por minha conta,desobedecendo o Simei e você bateu em mim, e depois me mordeu...

**Annie**-Caramba garota você mente para caramba...

**Simei**-chega vocês duas.-as duas o encararam-vocês duas vão para a biblioteca,como castigo...

**Annie e Ming-Ming**-Mas...

**Simei**-nada de 'mas', vão agora e nada de bagunça vocês duas.

Annie saiu resmungando algo e Ming-MIng estava sorrindo por que além de ir para o castigo leva alguém mais.As meninas estavam conversando e notaram que as duas foram para a biblioteca.

**Nirnada**-Ixi a Annie vai morrer...

**Aiko**-Por que?

**Niranda**-Ela odeia a biblioteca.

**Satsuna**-wow mas é tão silenciosa e calmo

**Niranda**-ela odeia silencio.

**Todas**-O.O'' nossa...

Na biblioteca, a bibliotecaria estava lendo uns livros quando notou a presença das duas foi logo atende-las.

**Bibliotecaria**-O Simei telefonou e disse que vocês duas viriam para o castigo.

**Annie**-Wow a escola ja esta modernizada desse jeito, até a biblioteca tem telefone.

**Bibliotecaria**-A biblioteca sempre teve telefone, que pena que você nunca veio aqui para ver ele.

**Annie**-"ai ela tem razão desde que eu vim para essa escola nunca coloquei o pé na biblioteca,só quando era para chamar a Niranda"

**Ming-Ming**-RSRSRSRS

**Bibliotecaria**-silencio...vamos para o castigo de vocês...

**Annie**-"hehehe"-elas seguiram a mulher e param numa bagunça de livros

**Bibliotecaria**-quero que ajeitem em ordem alfabetica cada um.-e ela ia andando-até as 15:00 horas quero ver tudo isso arrumado.

**Ming-Ming**-que pena que você não conhece o Alfabeto Annie, eu vou te que te ensinar né...

**Annie**-Arg...-Ming-Ming deu um risinho e foi pegar um livro que começava com a letra 'Z' e ja ia colocando na estante de 'A'(Oo nossa)-er...Ming-Ming pelo que eu saiba a letra 'Z' é umas das ultimas letras do alfabeto não a primeira.-Ming-Ming fica com raiva e vai pegar outro livro "Você ta no sal comigo Ming-Ming, hehe".

Na sala do diretor.Eles ainda estavam conversando:

**Diretor**-Quer dizer que vocês vão nós ajudar?

**Haku-**er, talvez pagando a gente...-leva um soco bem na cabeça.

**Sol**-Desculpa o Haku, mas é que ele não se contenta com o salario dele.Nos oferecemos a segurança dos alunos.

**Diretor**-Hum...então pode ser mas tem que ser bem discreta.

**Sol**-Eu tenho os meus metodos-olha para o Myke.

**Myke**-O que eu não...

**Sol**-Você não tem querer nas suas tarefas.

**Myke**-"por que eu concordei de vir para cá!"T.T

Já eram 14:00 horas e já passara a hora do almoço e ela estava com fome e com raiva de Ming-Ming, que estava reclamando que tambem estava com fome que podia comer qualquer coisa.Ela foi até uma seção de livros e percebeu um livro que começava com a letr "D" estava na seção do 'Z'."Eu te mato Ming-Ming."mas ela percebeu uma coisa ele estava empueirado e do jeito que a Ming-Ming e ela sairia gritando por que estava sujo.Ela deu uma limpada e o livro chamava 'Dimension' "Dimenção... em inglés hum interreçante será que a Niranda gostaria de ler...Não..." ela folhe-o e começou a ler a 1ª pagina

**"Dimension...**

**As coisas que estão aqui nesse livro jamais sairam dele.**

**Aqueles que lerêm se arriscaram a conhecer a outra dimenção.**

**As vezes a dimenção, será aquela que irá fazer você se arriscar para con-**

**quistar aquilo que você acredita...**

**Dimension só será vistá por aqueles que acreditarem nela.**

**Neste livro você encontrarar:**

**Coisas, Pessoas, Lugares e Aventura.**

**Você se arriscaria...**

_**Pág 1**_

"que ridiculo quem acreditaria nisso...Niranda ¬¬".Ela fechou ele e colocou no lugar que deveria estár, foi até a Bibliotecaria que a deixou sair.E foi até o seu quarto.As suas coisas estavam arrumadas e tinha um bilhete em cima da cama.

**"Annie tudo bem??**

**Bom eu Niranda,Sastuna, Aiko e Ana você vai conhecer **

**me ajudaram a trazer as suas coisas e a**

**arruma-las, em quanto você estava no **

**castigo nos encontre na sala principal.**

**Niranda ****"**

Ela ia se virando quando notou sua mala um pouco aberta"Niranda é muito curiosa" ela abriu e tirou uma fotografia de dentro dela e a colocou em cima da escrivaninha que tinha do lado da sua cama.E nela continha:Kai, com 9 anos,que estava do lado de um garoto de cabelos vermelhos olhos azuis que tinha 9 também e uma garota de cabelos marrons,chanel e olhos verde vivos que tinha 13 anos que estava abraçando a Annie que tinha 8 anos esavam todos sorrinndo.Annie olhou bem para o outro garoto e se lembrou de quem era e saiu corendo para a sala principal até que sem querer esbarra numa garota que as duas acabaram caindo uma de um lado a outra de outro.

**Annie e ????-**desculpa foi minha culpa...

**Annie**-Não foi minha eu tava correndo sem olhar para onde eu ando.

-não foi minha eu é que estava parada aqui sem fazer nada.

**Annie**-bom desculpa...

-que isso...Meu nome Anne Yagamy.

**Annie**-aaaa Annie Hein.prazer.

**Anne**-Prazer é meu...hehe

**Annie**-Você é novata aqui??

**Anne**-Sim sou...

**Annie**-aaa

**Anne**-na verdade tava indo para o meu quarto e me perdi.

**Annie**-Qual é o seu quarto???

**Anne**-_**'A-151'**_

**Annie**-OI vizinha, vem comigo.-depois de um tempo-aqui.

**Anne**-Obrigada.

**Annie**-Você ja colocou suas coisas aqui...

**Anne**-já mas só falta arrumar!e descobrir quem é a minha colega de quarto...

**Annie**-hum quer ajuda?

**Anne**-não seria muito incomodo para você??

**Annie**-Não nenhum!-depois de arrumaram o quarto de Anne-depois agente se vê ou você vai agora para a sala principal?

**Anne**-não eu vou depois...

**Annie**-então tá.Até

**Anne**-Até.

Então ela saiu correndo para a sala Principal.quando chegou lá elas estavam esperando e tinha mais 2 garotas com elas:

**Niranda**-Annie...-e sai correndo até a amiga

**Annie**-Niranda-quando percebeu o que ela ia fazer ,saiu da sua frente e ela cai duro no chão.

**Niranda-**Por que você fez isso?

**Annie**-por que eu não gosto de ser esmagada por você... e vocês são?-dando um soriso

-Atsuko Wolf Tenshi,mas prefiro que me chamem de Suki

-Elise Anderson Taylor,Elise para os conhecidos e Lise para os amigos.

**Annie**-Annie Raito e como vocês se conheceram como?

**Niranda**-a normal...só que eu fui atingida por uma bola...você tem que treinar a apontaria Suki.

**Suki **-hum...eu não tinha te visto. E a Lise saiu do lugar e a bola acertou você não foi minha culpa.

**Lise**-Vou muito ser acertada por uma bola.Principalmente quando to em jogo

**Ana**-mais ela demorou muito para acorda isso eu te garanto.hehe

**Satsuna**-por que demorou?

**Annie**-eu fui ajudar uma menina chamada Anne...Anne Yagamy.

-você encontrou ela???-aparece dois garotos

**Annie**-Sim ela estava perdida e quem são vocês dois???

-esse é o Raijin Magaki e eu sou May Howard..

**Annie**-eu sou Annie Raito essas são

**Raijin**-Atsuko, Elise,Niranda,Ana, Satsuna e Aiko...

**Lise**-como...

**Raijin**-vi na ficha tecnica de cada uma de vocês...

**Suki**-traduzindo...Haker.

**May**-Isso,mas Onde você viu ela?

**Annie**-Ela estava nos dormitorios...

**May**-eu vou lá e você fica...-e ela sai correndo.

**Raijin**-bom acho que vou para o meu quarto.-e sai.

**Lise**-Nossa ele é...é

**Ana-**esquisito?

**Lise**-era outra coisa mas serve...

**Annie**-Quase me esquecendo..Ivanov eu conheço...é um garoto chamado Tala

**Aiko**-hãm.você conhece ele???

**Annie**-sim

**Aiko**-onde ele está?

**Annie**-Sei lá, ele deve estar na Russia

**Aiko**-Que bom.Por que quando eu me encontrar com ele...-ela pausa e dá um sorriso-bom vamos deixar isso para lá né.

**Annie**-É-ficou meio desanimada..."aquela foto eu me lembro muito bem dela."

**Continua...**

E ai gente...

**Annie**-para que tanta felicidade???

**Eu**-Não posso ser feliz não

**Niranda**-tá bom...gente.

**Eu**-quase esquecendo...como e sou muito sonsa eu acabei me esquecendo de pedir para vocês nas inscrições...

**PARA OS ALUNOS E PROFESSORES **_(TODOS QUE SE INSCREVERAM SE QUISEREM, NÃO È OBRIGATORIO)_

**BEYBLADE-**

**FERA-BIT-**

**ATAQUES-**

**Eu**-Só isso...e mais nada.XD

**Annie-**Só uma pergunta

**Eu**-Fale...

**Annie**-descobriu quando que é sonsa???

**Eu**-u.ú não brinque comigo...BJÃO PARA TODOS...


	4. KAI!

E ai gente no 2º cap deu uma confusão com o sobrenome da Annie...é Annie Hein.

voltando o 3º cap ta prontinho...XD

"blabla"-Pensamento do personagem  
(blabla)-notas da autora  
**blabla**-texto, lembrança, sonhos, entre outras coisas...

**Kai!?!**

Em outro canto no dormitorio esatava um garoto de cabelo vermelho, olhos azuis, Tala.E um garoto de cabelo de cabelo bicolor,Kai.Eles estavam na porta de um dos quartos e nela estava escrito **"O-151" **e eles estavam entrando Kai se jogou na cama.Tala foi para a janela e foi olhar no relogio eram **"17:55" **quase na hora do jantar.

**Kai**-hum...-pegou o travisseiro e colocou em cima da sua cabeça.

**Tala**-Por que você voltou para os estudos?

**Kai**-Hum. Não sei...alguma coisa me chamou para vir para se...a esquece.

**Tala-**Conta logo Kai, você me obrigou a vir contigo para cá, se eu não viesse você me mataria e se eu fosse você não me contaria o porque.(mas é burro coitado)

**Kai**-pois é.Então tchau-pulando da cama Tala ia falar alguma coisa-Antes que você pergunte.Eu vou andar por ai e ir jantar.

Quando Kai ia saindo Reijin ja ia batendo na porta para entrar,ele estava com uma mochila grande de rodinhas:

**Reijin**-Este é o quarto **'O-151'** você deve ser o...**-**Kai não dá a minima e passa direto.

**Tala**-eu é que durmo aqui.

**Reijin**-pelo que eu saiba o meu nome está aqui escrito.Olha-aponta para o papel que estava pregado na porta e vai entrando

**Tala**-como...-e foi conferir e era mesmo-mas como...Kai você...

**Kai**-Eu te avisei que você entrou no quarto errado-num tom bem grosso e sai.

**Tala**-Kai não vai me ajudar?

**Kai**-Te vira.

**Tala**-a não Kai me ajuda...Kai...-ele olha para o Reijin-Você vai me ajudar né???

**Reijin**-hum...deixe me ver...-olha para o relogio e era 17:58 horas-"a May não vai gostar que eu me atrase... mas para me livrar logo desse cara."tá...

Bom o Diretor teve uma conversa bem longa.E que o fez lembrar de varias coisas: como o fato dos alunos ja comentarem isso faz uns 2 anos, da escola está perdando 3dos alunos que também se liga com esse 2 anos,de que a maioria que saiu ja dormio ou já dormia nos ultimos dormitorios(por isso a troca?), de fato, está ocorrendo coisas estranhas na escola durante as ferias e a noite.Os agentes estavam do lado de fora da sala Sol continuava observando o lago, como se aquele lago tivesse alguma ligação com que está ocorrendo neste ultimos dias,Haku estava observando-a do modo que ela estava observando o lago era como se ele conceguise ler a mente dela.

**Myke**-O que vocês vão fazer?

**Sol**-Adivinha?-dando um olhar para ele que o fez ficar com raiva

**Myke**-Não...não quero ser aluno ja passei por essa fase.

**Haku**-Passe de novo.

**Sol**-Você passou na universsidade muito cedo seu mini gênio.

**Myke**-E o que você quis dizer com 'mini gênio'???E que historia é esse de Ajudante?.Sou Agente em treinamento.

**Haku-**Um motivo para fazer isso.-ingorando a 1ª pergunta.

**Myke**-E esse motivo seria?

**Sol-**Seguir as ordens de seus superiores sem reclamar nada.

**Myke**-Aff.-e sai andando

**Sol**-Hey nada disso, ninguém pode te ver desse jeito.-e tira de dentro da sacola que o diretor havia lhe dado, um uniforme-Toma vai se trocar-a porta se abre era o Diretor.

**Diretor**-Andei pensando por que vocês três não se disfarçam além de um.

**Sol**-hum... boa, quais são os disfarses

**Diretor**-Faxineiro e professor.

**Sol**-Eu fico com de professora.

**Haku**-hey...

**Sol**-heheh

**Haku**-Eu quero ser o professor.

**Sol**-Eu pedi primeiro do que você...

**Haku**-não significa nada...

**Sol**-significa sim e principalmente por que eu sou a lider dessa missão.

**Haku-**Arg...

**Myke**-Vocês dois vão ficar ai brigando ou vão se beijar logo...parecem duas cranças

**Sol**-como é baixinho...

**Myke**-u.ú 'baixinho'...

**Sol**-sim...

**Myke**-Eu não sou baixinho...òó

Bom os professores estavam na sala dos professores Doug era o mais novo(claro),e na sala estava o professor de História,Hatori Shiraki, e a professora de Ed. Fisica, Jennifer Morris.Doug estava vendo nomes legais para a banda, Hatori estava fazendo seu planejamento de aula que percebeu a presença de uma carta no meio de suas folhas.

**"Haa-san,**

**Mal espero para te encontrar de novo e**

**matar minha saudade que tenho por você**

**vamos nos encotrar no sabado dessa semana **

**lá no "Tokio Hill" ás 16:00 horas.Apareça!**

**Beijos **

**Mayu."**

Hatori leu a carta atentamente, respirou fundo, deu um leve sorriso e colocou no bolso da calça e voltou a suas anotações, ja Jennifer estava escrevendo uma carta para os seus pais que moram em Las Vegas:

**"Querido Pai,**

**Aqui vai muito bem as aulas começam**

**Amanhã, segunda feira.**

**Estou muito animada, queria saber como estar o**

**a mamãe,tomará que ela esteja bem melhor de sua pneumonia.**

**Manda varios beijos para ela e melhoras para ela.**

**E muitos beijos para você...**

**Jennifer" **

Bom estava muito calmo a te chegar o Diretor.Atrás dele vinha a Sol, eles param o que estavam fazendo e prestaram atenção no Diretor.

**Diretor**-Bem vindos professores!como estão?-todos alharam atentamente o diretor e quando iam responder-cadê a professora de artes??-E a mesma mulher que lhe deu o recado aparece na porta.-que bom que a Sra. Chegou.

**???-**desculpe o atraso.

**Jennifer**-que isso senti-se Esther

**Diretor**-Bom muitos professores estão um pouco atrasados então talvez...Talvez teremos que ter 2 ou 3 aulas de cada matéria mas o horario está modificado m pouco mas talvez vocês teram que dar 2 ou 3 aulas como eu disse...

**Turma-101**(1ºgrau-May,Setsuna(essas duas pularam),Aiko,Anne,Tala(reprovado))

SEGUNDA-1ªQuimica,2ªEd. fisica,3ªMatemática,4ªInglês,5ªCiências,6ªRedação,7ªBiologia.

TERÇA-1ªGeografia,2ªRedação ,3ªMatemática,4ªJaponês,5ªLiteratura,6ªBiologia,7ªGeografia.

QUARTA-1ªEd. fisica,2ªLiteratura,3ªQuimica,4ªMatemática,5ªRedação,6ªArtes,7ªGeografia.

QUINTA-1ªQuimica,2ªMatemática,3ªJaponês,4ªCiências,5ªHistória,6ªBiologia,7ªEd. fisica

SEXTA-1ªe2ªHistória,3ª e 4ªMatemática,5ªArtes,6ªInglês,7ªEd. fisica,8ª Ed.Fisica

**Turma-102**(2ºano do 1ºgrau: Atsuko,Ana,Elise,Annie,Kai)

SEGUNDA-1ªBiologia.,2ªRedação,3ªCiências,4ªMatemática ,5ªInglês,6ªEd. fisica,7ªQuimica

TERÇA-1ªJaponês,2ªBiologia,3ªGeografia,4ªMatemática.,5ªGeografia,6ªLiteratura,7ªRedação

QUARTA-1ªLiteratura,2ªEd. fisica ,3ªGeografia.,4ªArtes,5ªMatemática,6ªRedação,7ªQuimica

QUINTA-1ªEd. fisica,2ªCiências,3ªHistória,4ªJaponês,5ªQuimica,6ªMatemática,7ªBiologia

SEXTA-1ªe2ªMatemática,3ª e 4ªHistória,5ªEd. fisica,6ªArtes,7ªInglês,8ª Ed.Fisica

**Turma-103**(2º grau:Myke,Niranda,Raijin(esses três pularam),Mayuko)

SEGUNDA-1ªCiências.,2ªBiologia,3ªRedação,4ª Ed. fisica ,5ªQuimica,6ªInglês,7ªMatemática

TERÇA-1ªLiteratura ,2ªMatemática,3ªBiologia,4ªGeografia.,5ªRedação,6ªGeografia,7ªJaponês

QUARTA-1ªGeografia,2ªArtes,3ªLiteratura.,4ªRedação,5ªMatemática,6ªQuimica ,7ªEd. fisica

QUINTA-1ªMatemática,2ªBiologia,3ªQuimica,4ªHistória,5ªJaponês,6ªEd. fisica,7ªCiências,8ªMatemática

SEXTA-1ªArtes,2ªInglês,3ªEd. fisica 4ªestudo,5ªe6ªHistória,7ªMatematica,8ª Ed.Fisica

**Hatori**-você mudou de novo os horarios do ano?

**Diretor**-Um pouco, o horario é esse que cada um vai receber.-o Diretor deu um bolo de papel para a Sol que ela destribuiu para cada um.

**Jennifer**-hum...mas o horario está meio pesado para os alunos...alunos não ficariam meio...

**Sol**-Irritados, estressados.

**Jennifer**-É.

**Diretor**-hum só pelo o fato de que os alunos vão ter 7 aulas por semana.e cada aula tera duração de 1 hora,os alunos levantaram às 6:00 tomaram café as 7:00 e as 8:00 iram para as suas salas.Eles estudaram até 14:30 por causa do recreio 12:00 e 12:30 voltaram para a sala.-ninguém respodeu como se isso foce um sim para o diretor que se levantou e foi embora Sol ficou sentada arrumando alguns papeis.

**Doug**-você é?

**Sol**-So..."não posso dizer meu nome,Pensa em um nome Sol..."Soraia Maya...

**Doug**-Prazer Douglas Heikkinen Haika.

**Soraia**(por enquanto)-O mesmo.

**Hatori**-Hatori Shiraki

**Jennifer**-Jennifer Morris

**Esther**-Esther Saiora.

**Hatori**-Você é professora???

**Soraia**-Sim

**Jennifer**-De que matéria???

**Soraia**-De Redação ou de Inglês o diretor vai escolher.

**Esther**-Do jeito que ele é lerdo vai demorar muito para escolher que matéria...-Sol não gostou do comentario ela ia dar uma resposta mas foi interrompida por um barulho,era Haku atrapalhado com a vassora que segurava.

**Haku**-"A Sol vai me pagar..."Desculpa o incomodo...-dando um sorriso

**Jennifer**-Não tudo bem.

**Hatori**-É você deve ser o novo faxineiro...

**Haku**-É sou sim..."Graças a Sol"-olha com raiva para a Sol que da um sorriso(aqueles que é para provocar) Doug percebeu a traca de olhares.

**Doug**-Vocês se conhecem...

**Haku e Sol**-Não.

Em outro canto estva as meninas converssando na sala principal principalmente Niranda.

**Niranda**-Vai ter professores novos...eu fiquei sabendo...

**Aiko**-Por que???

**Niranda**-Por que tinha alunos que faziam bombas de fedor, soltava estalinho na sala...

**Annie**-Eu conheço uma indireta quando ouço uma...¬¬

**Ana-**Que legal,você faz as bomba de fedor como??

**Niranda**-Facil e só usa um papel especial, 1/2 de chicara de sodio, sal...

**Satsuna**-Isso parece aula de culinaria...

**Diretor**-Alunos e alunas sejam bem-vindos mais uma vezes-todos ficaram prestando atenção mesmo que seja bem pequena o numero de alunos.

**Annie**-A não ele de novo não...

**Atsuko-**Por que você não gosta dele???

**Annie**-POR que ele é um velho lerdo,-enquanto falava os pontos negativos do diretor as meninas ficaram pasmas,fazendo gestos para ela parar de falar-e...O monitor ou algum professor estava atrás de mim enquanto eu falava tudo aquilo?né?-todas afirmaram com a cabeça Annie foi virando devagar-Oi Simei-Dando um sorriso.

**Simei**-venha comigo...

**Annie-**Aff...

**Ana**-ela se ferro de novo...

**Lise-**é...

**Niranda**-ela não tem jeito mesmo...

**Simei-**Hey você...Você mesmo garoto-ele aponta para um garoto que estava rindo de uma garota que estava com um chiclete no cabelo(caramba tadinha)

-Mas eu não fiz nada

**Simei**-Fez sim eu vi...

**???-**caramba...

**Satsuna**-eeeee se deu mal Masato...-o garoto olhou para ela e deu lingua para ela.

**Suki**-Quem é ele???

**Satsuna**-Meu irmão mais velho.

**Todas**-aaaaa...

Na sala do Simei, ele estava fazendo algumas anotações, a sala estava em silencio total:

**Simei-**Annie 2 vezes só nesse dia, qual é o seu recorde de vir para a minha sala por dia??

**Annie**-hum...entre 5 e 7 vezes por dia...hoje tava sem animo...

**Masato**-nossa...

**Simei**-e você Masato, por que você fez aquilo com a garota.

**Masato**-Fiz o que???

**Simei**-se fosse com você.gostaria???

**Masato**-não,mas não fui eu...

**Simei-**então quem foi????

**Masato-**sei lá

**Simei**-Não minta

**Masato**-Não fui eu...

**Annie-**Enquanto vocês descutem eu posso ser liberada tenho coisas impotantes a fazer.-dando um sorriso

**Simei**-Annie já ia me esquecendo de você...

**Annie**-"eu e minha boca grande"

**Simei-**Vocês dois estaram de castigo hoje...o diretor,não o diretor não... a professora Esther saberá o castigo de vocês dois.

**Annie**-"Ela não."-ficou assustada

Do outro lado da escola Kai estava andando sem se preocupar com o tempo ou se chegaria atrasado no salão principal.Ele para e solta sua beyblade que se choca com uma beyblade toda preta que começa a quicar e com dificuldade conseguiu um equilibrio apopriado para uma batalha:

**Kai-"**quem está controlando essa Beyblade?"-Derrepente aparece um monte de beyblades-"vai ser facil"...Vai-A beyblade de Kai foi direto para uma das beyblades só que quando foi atacar, ela passa direto como se a beyblade do oponente fosse um fantasma."como??"

**Vozes**-muahahhaha

**Kai**-Arg...

Na sala do Simei:

**Simei**-Vocês podem ir para o salão principal e depois veremos o castigo dos dois...-sairam da sala...

**Annie**-Afff...

**Masato**-Eu não fiz nada.

**Annie-**Sei¬¬.

**Masato**-Serio

**Annie**-Você é igualzinho a mim um 'santo'...u.u

**Masato-**é u.u

**Annie**-¬¬''-Annie para e começa a ouvir barulho de beyblade-tá ouvindo-Masato afirma com a cabeça-vamos lá-e saem correndo.

Ao chegarem lá.Eles viram um monte de beyblades contra uma beyblade.Annie viu quem era o 'felizado' de ta lutando 'igualmente'...

**Annie**-"Kai!?!"

**Masato **já sacando sua beyblade-vou ajudar ele.

**Annie**-Eu também...-sacando sua beyblade...

**Continua...**

**Eu**-3º desculpe a demora gente e que problemas no Pc é uma -----

**Niranda**-oia o palavriado

**Annie**-Por que você sempre corta os palavões.??

**Niranda-**por que é feio.

**Eu e Annie**-Dane-se...

**Niranda**-Oo

**-----------------------------------------------''**

Nome:Masato Shimoda

Idade:15

Caracteristica:loiro de olhos azul-marinho,mechas pretas,alto,de 1,70 de altura,brinco na orelha esquerda,cabelos rebelados,rosto de um garoto sapeca e bonito

Personalidade:Hiperativo,extrovertido,alegre,consegue arrancar sorriso de qualquer um e adora enxer o saco da sua irmã.Teimoso d+ tbm

Cargo:Aluno

Historia:A mesma da Setsuna

Materias que gosta:História,Portugues,Japonês e principalmente Ed. Física

Materias que não gosta:Consequentemente o restante que sobrou

Responda(só quem é aluno)

Se você tivesse uma pessoa igual a você com Caracteristicas iguais a você mas com personalidade opostas e nomes diferentes o que você faria?Qual seria o nome? Bem,tentariam ser amigos...O nome seria Yuusuke Ogasawara

BEYBLADE-Azul-marinho e preto

FERA-BIT-Dark:um lobo negro,de olhos azul-marinho,brinco na orelha esquerda e 4 caudas

ATAQUES-Mayonaka no Satsujin,faz com que a cuia fique negra,não permitindo que o oponete e a sua fera bit enxergue,ele aproveita disso e começa a atacar impiedosamente.

Shadow(defesa/ataque)Ele se esconde em qualquer sombra ,até mesmo na sombra da beyblade do oponente,possibilitando de atacar o oponente.

**-----------------------------------------------------------'''---------------------------------------------------**

**Aiko Ivanov:**

BEYBLADE- branca com prateado

FERA-BIT- Reznard tem duas formas a de fênix fica igual a Dranzer só que branca com prateado e a humana usada pra batalhas sérias, ela é uma bela mulher de cabelos longos lisos vermelhos, e olhos brancos, pele clara, usa um top curtinho branco com detalhes prateados, mini saia branca com detalhes prateados, botas salto alto e fino cano longo brancas, luvas sem dedos que iam um pouco acima do cotovelo branca com prateado.

ATAQUES- Star of Fire, Walter Stron, Giro rapido - sua beyblade gira muito rapido sem ser vista e ouvida e ataca a fera bit adversário por todos os lados - estacas de metal - não podem ser controladas - estacas de gelo - ela as controlas, mas podem derreter - vendo do norte - vento que congela ou corta alguém e por ultimo e mais temido Pentagunos policion - ao usa isso um pentagrama aparece em baixo da beyblade adversária e Reznard a ataca com o giro rapido e depois uma luz sai de suas mãos e vai em direção a beyblade adversária fazendo-a se quebrar - isso em ultimo caso, por usar muita energia e Aiko pode até morrer, pq tudo que Reznard sente Aiko sente e vice e versa.

**Anamatéia Heikkinen Haika**

fera bit: Launge, muito parecida com a morte, mas em vez de uma foice tem uma lança, a lança é preta com cromado, seu ataque é violento, e a fera bit domina ela com freqüência!

poder: fogo e inferno!

ataque: lança fulminante, cortina de fogo, e grito da morte!

lança fulminante: ataque a fera bit do adversário, com a lança de sua fera bit!

cortina de fogo: cobre todo o staduim com uma cortina de fogo, escondendo a beyblade do adversário, sem que ele possa atacar ou se defender

grito da morte: esse ela só usara se for necessário,1°a energia dela vai pro pau se usar esse ataque uma vez,2°a fera bit domina ela, e atacará tanto o lutador quanto a fera bit, o ataque dele é soltar um grito apavorante que paralisa a fera bit, e ao seu mestre, mostra seus maiores medos e segredos sombrios, e o desespero do mestre desprotege a fera bit, que finaliza com uma explosão de fogo

Correntes da morte ((ataque especial)): são correntes de fogo, que prendem o lutador e a fera bit, e sugam toda sua energia, dando logo em seguida o grito da morte!

beyblade- vermelha com detalhes preto!

**Anne Yagamy**

BEYBLADE-Branca com lilás.

FERA-BIT- Kamy uma pequena fadinha, de vestido branco com detalhes azuis, cabelos lisos longos lilases e olhos azuis claros sem pupila, ela é bem alegre e fofa, suas asas são lilases.

ATAQUES- Flecha de luz, flecha da morte, petalas de Sakura - elas são como estacas - escudo de luz, espada da morte.

**Annie Hein**

Fera- Bit: Habitt , um coelho Branco que sua orelelhas é de chamas , seu bigode tem umas chamas também, em todos os lugares que pisa aparece um caminho de chamas mas acaba quando está um pouco longe e tem uma velocidade incrivel...

Ataques:Patas de chamas, circulo de fogo( um ataque que a fera bit da que começa agirar em volta do adversarioque se torna um circulo de fogo que vai dimunuindo deixando a fera-bit do adversario encuralado), Raio de chama (Quando A fera bitt,vira um raio de fogo,que usa sua velocidade e ataca seu inimigo rapido sem que ele saiba o que foi atingio), flecha de fogo(igual ao ataque de raio de chama só que ela vira uma flecha e usa o maximo de sua velocidade e com um só golpe causa danos gravissimos(só em casos de emergencia)) e ataque duplo,trio ou em grupo(ataques que tem efeito quando está lutando em dupla,trio ou grupo um atque muito forte)

Beyblade:anel de ataque branco,o resto preto e alguns detalhes vermelhos

**Atsuko Wolf Tenshi**

BEYBLADE- preta com detalhes azuis-gelo e prateados.

FERA-BIT- Shadow, lobo negro com olhos azuis-gelo, ligaduras brancas nas patas, chifre prata na testa e corrente cheia de cruzes no pescoço. Poderes: Gelo, Trovão, Ilusão e Trevas.

ATAQUES- "Black Hole" (buraco negro); "Frozen Hell" (tempestade de gelo e neve); "Thunder Apocalypse" (o chifre de shadow começa a brilhar e vários raios são lançados, destroindo td à sua passagem); "Deep Ilusion" (cria uma ilusão dos maiores medos do adversário, fazendo com que entre em pânico e perca o controlo da blade); "Ice Wall" (defesa - parede de gelo fortissima); "Ghost in the Night" (pode ser conjugado com outros ataques - a blade e a fera bit tornam-se invisiveis, facilitando os ataques).

**May Howard**

BEYBLADE-Verde e preto

FERA-BIT- Candy, uma serpente verde e prateada

ATAQUES- Presas mortais: Na beyblade de Layla surge um par de presas para roubar os ataques do oponente, prendendo-se na beyblade do oponente.

Sol da meia-noite: Candy emite uma luz muito forte, atrapalhando o oponente.

**Raijin Magaki**

BEYBLADE-Preto, com as pontas vermelho-sangue

FERA-BIT-Roundy, uma fênix em chamas

ATAQUES-Pó dourado: Roundy solta um pó de cor dourada capaz de deixar o oponente devagar, facilitando o ataque ofensivo

Ilusão negra: A beyblade de Andy é duplicada, fazendo que o oponente fique confuso

**Setsuna Shimoda**

BEYBLADE-Azul-gelo e preto

FERA-BIT-Ice(lobo branco de olhos azul-gelo,brinco na orelha direira e 3 caudas)

ATAQUES-koori no kabe(defesa) cria uma parede de gelo impossível de se quebrar

koori no hako(prende o oponente e a parede da caixa de gelo se estreitando,até quebrar a beyblade,mas se o oponente desiste,ela desfaz o caixão não antes de parar a beyblade


	5. Uma batalha quase imposivel

**ATENÇÃO BEYBLADE ME PERTECEM...COMO ****ALGUNS ****OCCS TAMBÉM NÃO ME PERTECEM...**

E ai foi mals ai pela demora é que aconteceram alguns incidentes em casa e as provas também chegaram dai quase não tive tempo mas para recompensar mandarei na lata dois capitulos de Dimension...

**Batalha quase Impossivel**

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Nota da outora

_blabla-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

Masato e Annie lançam suas beyblades, a de Masato foi em direção em umas das beyblades mas ela pasa direto como aconteceu com a beyblade de Kai.Masato ficou surpreendido com que cabara de acontecer mas do mesmo jeito ele atacava tentando fazer algun dano no oponente.

**Annie**-É melhor para Masato,esta desperdiçando energia.

**Masato**-Então o que vamos fazer ­­?

**Annie**-perguntou para a pessoa errada.

**Kai**-"Não dá para destinguir nenhuma beyblade.Tá escuro...escuro já sei precisamos de luz para saber a verdadeira."Dranzer flecha de fogo...-a fenix aparece e vai direto para o chão iluminando-o.

**Masato**-você errou...

**Kai-**nem pensar... é aquela ali a verdadeira.-apontando para a beyblade que estava no meio.

**Annie**-hehe valeu.Vai circulo de fogo.-a beyblade foi em direção da outra e começou a girar em torno dela criando um circulo de fogo que foi diminuindo até diminuir totalmente acertando a beyblade sem dó e nem piedade,quando foi acertada as copias sumiram e ele foi para cima.

**Masato**-Vai atacar.-a beyblade foi para cima da beyblade acertando-a indo para o chão.-hehehe isso é que é trabalho em grupo.

**Kai-**Não comemore a luta ainda não acabou...

**Annie**-o que­­?-ela olhou para o local onde a beyblade havia acabado a fumaça de areia ainda continuava mas um clarão veio em cima da beyblade de Annie que faz ela voa junto até as

pilastras.

**Masato-**Annie.-Annie se levanta com difuculdade mas quase cai ela segurava fortemente o braço esquerdo que estava doendo.

**Kai**-" Ela ta bem...mas como ele consegue dar um ataque desses..."

**Masato-**Você está bem­­?

Annie deu um sorriso maroto levantando o braço esquerdo mostrando um sinal positivo-claro...

**Kai-**"hum..."-ele observava atentamente a beyblade e vê que ele estava sem nenhum arranhão e a beyblade vai para cima de Dranzer."o que !" Dranzer desvia facilmente por um triz.

**Annie**-parece que a luta só tá começando,

**Masato**-pois é.

No salão principal o Simei entra que chamou a atenção de todos os alunos que olhou de volta que fez todos os alunos a voltarem a 'prestar' a atenção no que o diretor dizia:

**Niranda-**cadê a Annie­­?

Anna olha para o Simei-ele deve ter deixado ela e o garoto no castigo,

**Lise-**hum mas todos que trabalham neste colegio estão aqui.Então não seria possivél eles estarem no castigo.

Atsuko estava de cabeça baixa calada nem reparou que o Simei havia entrado no salão.Lise notou como estava Atsuko:

**Lise-**O que foi Suki­­?

**Suki**-Hãm...nada não.

**Lise**-tem certeza ­­?

**Suki**-... vocês estão ouvindo este barulho, parece...

**Aiko-**uma batalha...

Suki se surpreende ao perceber que não era a unica que estava prestando atenção no que acontecia la fora.

**Niranda-**sera que é a Annie que esta lutando agora­­?

**Suki-**Eu não sei mas pelo som dá para perceber que a batalha não está tão amigavél.

**Setsuna-**Olha o Reijin,May e outra garota estão saindo,eles devem ter percebido.

**Anna**-verdade...Agora fiquei com vontade de lutar agora.Quem topa comigo­­?-todas se olharam e afirmaram com a cabeça.

**Lise**-eu fico para distrair o Simei e quado dê eu vou para lá...

**Aiko-**tem certeza­­?

**Lise-**Sim.

**Niranda**-eu também vou ficar.

Sairam da sala principal com dificuldade para que o Simei não vissem elas e conceguiram alcançar os três:

**Anna- **Hey... espera ai- elas pararam de correr tentando recuperar o folego-vocês ouviram né­­?

**May-**na verdade foi o Raijin que ouviu ele só falou para nós.E decidimos ir

**Setsunna**-Então vamos!

Enquanto isso a luta estava um pouco dificil e eles não conceguiam fazer nenhum dano

**Masato**-Ele conceguiu sair do meu ataque Mayonaka no Satsujin isso é praticamente impossivél uma vez dentro nunca fora.-a beyblade ia foi em cima mas foi empedida pela defesa de Annie, que a lança para o final do patio.

**Annie**-Cara isso ta dificil...

**Masato-**Dificil é apelido.

**Annie-**Temos que pensar em algo.

**Kai**-qualquer sujestão é bem vinda.-num tom ironico

**Annie**-hum...-a beyblade foi avançando bem rapido em cima deles ela pegou Habitt ,golpeando de todos os lados que esquivava com muita dificuldade Até que uma parede de gelo foi posta bem na frente a beyblade golpeava inutimente na parede de gelo

**Suki-**Meu escudo é inquebravél.-a beyblade de Atsuko estava atrás da beyblade inimiga todos estavam ali e ja tinham lançado suas beyblades-Ghost in the Night- beyblade fica invisivél e começa a atacar até que a beyblade

**Annie**-Parece que o reforço veio. -enquanto a beyblade atacava imoiedosamente a outra,até que ela pula em cima na de Suki fazendo com que esta pare de dar seus golpes e a manda até as pilastras.

**Ana**-vai...lança fulminante-A fera-bit de Ana aparece ela muito parecida com a morte, mas em vez de uma foice tem uma lança, a lança é preta com cromado e ataque sem piedade a fera-bit da beyblade fazendo ela aparecer.A fera-bit que foi obrigada a sair era feia se corpo era parecido de gosma roxa mas era fixo parecia uma fera antiga com 5 caldas e sua cara era esquisita tinha um fucinho para frente com os caninos aparecendo seus olhos eram vermelhos , sua orelha era grandes parecia de um coelho e tinha asas atrás das a laça perfurando suas costas fazendo ela sangrar.

'Saiam seus penetras, essa luta não pertecem a vocês'-todos foram jogados para fora do patio junto com suas beyblades-'agora onde eu estava... a é destruir vocês três'

**Aiko**-Como­­?

**Ana**-arg quando eu pegar ele -se levantando ela olhou para a luta e sua beyblade foi em direção da luta mas ela bateu em algo e voltou -hãm-andou um pouco e colocou a mão,uma parede invisivél-Como­­?

**Anne**-o que foi­­?

**Ana**-uma parede invisivel-ela tocou com as duas mãos ,Atsuko se levantou e tocou.

**Atsuko**-Também quero saber que está acontecendo por aqui.

**Raijin**-Pois é estou voltando-falou num tom de desintereçado se levantando e indo na direção do salão principal

**May-**mas...-dando um pulo.

**Raijin**-não podemos fazer nada para ajudar-continuando a andar

Setsuna olhou para a luta-podemos sim...-Raijin olhou por cima do ombro-podemos ficar parados, observa a luta e esperar um milagre ou um plano deles.-ela se ajeitou onde ela estava caida e começa a observando a luta atentamente

Raijin a obsevou e ficou pensando nas ultimas palavras pronuciadas.May olhava para ele atentamente e se virou para ver a luta.Todas ficaram obsevando a luta.Raijin se vira e começa ver a luta de onde estava.

**Masato-**Shadow-a Beyblade desaparece

**Annie**-"arg tenho que usar,mas é muito arriscado...Arg mas se..."Kai- Kai olha para ela- use a flecha de fogo quando eu disser agora Masato continui do jeito que está,mas tem que estar preparado.

**Masato**-Tá

**Kai**-...-Kai não responde mas Annie entendeu isso como um sim

Annie se prepara e começa a contar '1,2 e3'-Kai agora

**Kai-**Drazer Flecha de Fogo

**Annie**-Habitt flecha de fogo e Fusion-as duas beyblades são lançadas a beyblade de Kai e Annie começa a pegar fogo com um formato de uma fenix para uma flecha ,mas a de Annie foi de um coelho para uma flecha com uma velocidade feroz, e depois mudando para uma flecha de fogo, o ataque de Habitt estava se fudindo com o ataque da Dranzer fazendo uma flecha enorme de fogo atigindo ferozmente a beyblade monstruosa do inimigo causando uma esxplosão.A fumaça tomava conta do patio mas em cima a beyblade voava indefesa.-Masato,já!

**Masato-**Vai Dark-a beyblade dele vai na direção da beybalde atigindo ela sem piedade.

A poera já tinha baixado e as duas beyblade estavam lá esperando que o plano de Annie fuciona-se.A beyblade do oponente caiu pesadamente no chão parada, imovel como se fosse uma coisa inonfessiva se ouve a parede invisivel sendo quebrada em milhões de pedacinhos.Todos que estavam observando a luta ficaram aliviados por ela ter acabado.Até que um vulto cai pesadamente no chão gritando e se levantando rapidamente.

­­?-você vai pagar

Kai pega a beyblade e olha atentamente para ela mas ela desaparece um segundo depois.Ele olha para o vulto

­­?-o que você fez com minha beybladde-sua voz era aspera e fria.

**Kai**-...eu sei lá

­­?-ora seu-se aproximando de Kai para atacalo, ele estava com uma capa longa, com capuz e usava botas pesadas

Kai desvia mas ele foi rapido e deu uma rasteira em Kai que cai duro no chão, outro se levanta em um pulo fica de pé da frente dele pronto para pular em cima de Kai até que Annie e Masato empurram ele para o outro lado, que quando fizeram isso quase cairam, ele era pesado. Masoto ajuda Kai a levantar e Annie fica observando o cara que fala claramente-vocês dois o que estão fazendo aqui-opontando para Kai e Annie que não entenderam nada-arg...hãm...

'Saia dai estupido e venha para cá.'-uma voz foi ouvida.

­­?-sim!-e desaparece

**Kai**-"sabia que voltando para a escola eu teria mais problemas"

**Annie**-"esse ano vai ser agitado"-ela olha para o Kai...-Kai-falou num susurro ele estava do seu lado e deu um sorriso de leve e olha atentamente para as estrelas.

Masato se espreguiçando-aaaaaaaaa que bom, acabou.

**Annie**- é.Foi facil

**Kai**-Facil demais.

**Setsuna**-HEY-os três se viram -vocês estão bem?

Annie acena- sem nenhum dano... -derrepente Annie sente algo estranho teve a imprenssão de que uma flecha tive-se perfurado seu corção e desaba, mas um segundo antes dela cair ela foi segurada por Kai.

**Kai**-..."ela... me lembra alguém... mas quem..."ele a observa cada detalhe de Annie tentando indentifica-la procurando por uma foto antiga "Anni...hum..mas..."um clarão em sua mente veio a tona.

**Flash Back**

_"O inverno começava a aparecer na Russia, os primeiros flocos começavam a cair .Adorava ver a neve cair lentamente até o chão uma e mais uma apareciam descendo do céu , caindo lentamente até cobrir o chão verde. Kai estava debaixo de uma árvore, uma árvore que estava cheio de flores de cerejera, olhando atentamente aqueles flocos, sentia-se alegre de alguma maneira.Ele se desconsentra por um barulho atrás daquela arvore e quando ia se vira algo tampa seus olhos, ao ouvir uma voz infantil e feminina que o fez logo sorrir:_

_-quem é_­­?

_-isso depende..._

_-É! de que_­­?

_-se você é você ou se é outra pessoa com sua aparencia."que nem nas historias"_-"que historias!"

_-seu chato,eu sou eu né._

_-claro --!- __"Não consigo ouvir o nome"_

_-hehehe você acertou-Destamando seus olhos"-fazendo Kai sair de suas poucas lembranças, de um pasado esquecido._

**Fim Do Flash Back**

Derrepente Kai percebe que voltou para o mundo real, ele tentava lembrar mas não conceguia, por mais que tenta-se quem seria aquela garota,por que ele não se lembra dela e o mais importante por que ele tinha a impressão de que conhecia Annie em algum lugar,um passado distante, de seu passado que nem ele conhecia direito.Só sabe partes dele pelo seu avô, uma pessoa que nem ele confia.Quando percebeu que todo mundo estava em volta dele e de Annie.Tinha que tomar uma atitude rapido.

**Anne**-temos que leva-la na emfermaria.

**Setsuna**-e o que falamos­­?que ela estava lutando contra um cara esquisitoide, ganhou dele e depois desmaiou-falou com seriedade.

**Suki**-Então levamos ela para o quarto.

**Aiko**-se é o jeito a Niranda e a Lise estão ocupando o Simei e dá tempo de leva-la para o quarto.

**Niranda**-pois é esse é um bom plano

**Ana**-É... -quando deu conta que a Niranda estava do seu lado sorrindo-O que você está fazendo aqui­­?

**Niranda**-hum...

**Flash back**

_Niranda e Ellise estavam sentadas na mesa, Ellise estava lendo um livro enquando Niranda se segrava para não jogar as faca no Diretor.Simei aparece_

_Simei-Cadê as meninas que estavam sentadas aqui_­­?

_Niranda-as meninas..._

_Simei-é as meninas_

_Lise-não vi nenhuma menina sentada aqui...você viu Niranda_­­?

_Niranda-também não vi..._

_Simei-hum...-ele olha por todo o salão-cadê a Annie e o Masato._­­?

_Niranda-O.O eu vi..vi... ela entrando mas ela não sentou aqui._

_Lise continuava calma- pois é ela deve tá por ai sentada._

_Niranda-É..._

_Simei olhou para elas, fazendo Niranda olhar para o diretor e Lise se aprofundar mas no seu livro e foi embroa sem dizer nada._

_Niranda-ufa será que ele acreditou__­­__?-olhando para a Lise_

_Lise-I Don't know...-falou foleando a pagina, Simei abriu a porta fazendo todos os alunos olharem que fez Simei voltou o olhar, fazendo todos os alunos voltar a 'Prestar' atenção no que o diretor dizia e fechou a porta logo em seguida-pelo visto não._

_Niranda-e agora_­­?

_Lise fechou o livro-vamos procura-los e falar para eles que o Simei esta a procura deles_

_Niranda-tá- se levantaram rapidamente"_

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Niranda**-foi isso que aconteceu.

**May**-então temos que ir logo.-Quando iam saindo...

**Aiko**-perceberam que o Kai e nem a Annie estão aqui­­?

**Todos**-O.o O que­­?-todos olharam em volta e nehum sinal de Annie e Kai.

**Masato**-Nós esquecemos de uma coisa.

**Todos**-O que­­?

**Masato**-Como vamos explicar esse patio destruido­­?-todos se encararam

**Todos**-Deus por todos e todos por si.-e saem correndo em disparada para os seus quartos se separando completamente.

Eles nem perceberam que estavam sendo observados,por ninguém menos que o trio fantastico,os agente Sol, Haku e Myke-

**Sol-**hum...-Sol segurava Myke, que estava de barriga para baixo e Sol segurava firmimente os braços dele para cima.

**Myke**-ai...

**Sol-**Quieto...-Sol observava atentamente aquele patio.

**Haku-** Tá me parecendo Dimension..-dando um sorriso maroto

**Sol- **hum.Pode ser...mas...os portais de Dimension se abrem na Lua Cheia, e estamos na lua minguante.

**Myke**-talvez e-- -Sol puxava para ele parar de falar- aiiiiii pode me solta­­r?...ai

**Sol- **cala boca...você que quis que eu fize-se isso...

**Myke-**como­­?

**Haku**- foi você que desobedeceu ela.Você sabe como ela é nesse tipos de coisas.

**Myke-**Mas eu só queria ajudar

**Sol-**E estragar o disfarce...Idiota!

**Mike**-tá bom me des-- -Sol puxou fazendo ele não completar a frase- aiiiii me PERDOA- Sol soltou de um vez-aaaaaa, que bom sentir me braço de novo.

**Sol- **que isso não se repita..

**Mike**-sim, senhora "sua mandona" mas voltando talvez eles tenham achado outro jeito de vir sem passar pelos portões.

Haku pensava profundamente-pode até ser,Sol,mas a questão é...

**Sol-**Como­­?Quando­­?E onde­­?-As pergutas vagavam lentamente na mente dos três que ficaram em um silencio profundo.

**Haku**-quem quer jogar cartas­­?-quebrando silencio ,armando uma mesa pequena, com cartas em cima dela(tirando não sei de onde,como nas maiorias das fics acontecem)

**Sol e Myke**gota-Sol mente um socão na cabeça de Haku criando um galo grande

**Myke** gota

**Sol-**Como você consegue pensar nesses joguinhos numa hora como essa­­?

**Haku-**aiaiaia...por que fez isso­­?-passando a mão na cabeça onde se encontrava o galo enorme.

**Sol-**ainda pergunta abestado

**Haku-**abestado, ora sua mandona

**Sol**-'Mandona',ora seu...

**Haku**-sua professora de 3º categoria

**Sol**-pelo menos não sou uma zeladora de 15ª categoria...-as coisas pareciam gelidas quando ela falou as ultimas palavras, com toda essa discurção fez com que a gota de Myke almentace, ...

**Myke**-"esses dois."-e deu um sorriso maroto e começou a olhar as estrelas nem se importando com a briga dos dois.Ele tinha a imprenção de que a noite nem começara, que coisas aindam estavam por vir, coisas que talvez tiraram algumas de suas perguntas a limpo

Continua...

Hum... o que mais pode vir para essa turma...hehe quem sabe...e o Kai e a Annie cadê esses dois, Kai tomou essa decisão por que­­?...engraçado né...mas será que o Simei vai conseguir pegar essa turma no fraga pelos corredores...heheherisadinha do mal e do que esse três estavam falando...Um portão­­?Dimension­­?o que é dimension­­?muitas perguntas e muitos caps. para resolve-las bom até o proximo Cap.

BJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sayonara


	6. Um portal chamado Dimension

**Um portal chamado Dimension **(o unico titulo que me veio em mente)

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Nota da outora

_blabla-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

1,2,...-observações da escritora

_"A neve caia lentamente no chão da sacada fazendo cobrir todo o piso de marmore, enquanto do lado de dentro Kai observava atentamente a a neve, como adorava ver ela caindo, ele sempre se lembrava dos acampamentos que fazia com o amigo de seu avô e a neta dele,--, ele parecia aborrecido quando desviou a sua atenção para o dever de casa.Sempre pensando em --, sabendo que talvez não veria ela outra vez com aquele sorriso encantador e sua voz amiga para está lá ao lado dele."_

Kai sempre se lembra desse fato mas de quem pensava não se lembrava, sempre tentava mas parecia que havia alguma barreira ou algo do tipo guardando as suas memorias que o fazia ficar com raiva e fazia ele parar e esquecer o assunto.Mas quando viu Annie de perto sua vontade de conhecer seu passado aumentou será possivél que ela é a chave para conhecer seu passado ou será que será outra tentativa inutil? Kai estava nos ultimos quartos das meninas.Enquanto segurava Annie ele estava com uma das mãos, o recado da mundança dos quartos de Annie.

-"O que é que eu estou fazendo?"-ele abre a porta do quarto com o nome de Annie e de Elise.Coloca ela na cama da esquerda e quando vai embora ele vê uma foto na cabeçeira da cama e reconhece duas pessoas...Ele e Tala.-"Mas o que..."-ele olha para as outras duas pessoas e vê duas garotas uma de cabelos castanhos até os ombros,pele clara e tinha uns 12 anos e a outra de cabelo preto abaixo dos ombros.-"Mas essa é a..."-ele olha para Annie.-"Mas essa foto foi tirada como,Onde,quando.e por que não me lembro"-Ele percebe que estava sendo observado e se vira e vê uma pessoa que usava um casaco sobretudo branco que ia até o chão fechado e estava utilizando o capuz do sobretudo, na borda do capuz era bordado de azul gelo, deixando algumas de suas mechas castanhas para fora e suas mangas cobriam suas mãos.Kai ficou surpreso mas não demostrou- Sabia que o inverno ainda não chegou.

-...hmp...você é um comediante exepcional Kai Hiwatari.-Kai se arrepia

**Kai**-quem é você?

-isso não importa, mas me responda, você sabe quem é você?

**Kai**-claro que sei.

-tem certeza, mas lembrando quem perdeu as memorias foi você não eu, então me responda quem é você?-Ela fala num tom calmo e paciente,Kai abaixa a cabeça tentando achar uma resposta para essa pergunta-Eu sou a guardiã dos portais de Dimension.-ela se vira e começa a andar na direção oposta-Eu posso te ajudar a encontrar suas memorias perdidas.-e começou a andar Kai percebeu o que era para fazer e a segue.

--''--''--"--

"Annie acena- sem nenhum dano... -derrepente Annie sente algo estranho teve a imprenssão de que uma flecha tive-se perfurado seu corção e tinha perfurado,Annie caia lentamente quando percebeu que uma pessoa ia segura-la para não cair mas ela passa direto de suas mãos percebendo o que acabará de acontecer, seu corpo ficou mas sua alma saiu.Atravessando o chão duro entrando para de baixo da terra escura ela nem percebeu se estava com os olhos fechados ou abertos, só notava que caia mais e mais para dentro da escuridão profunda.

-Annie-uma voz percorreu na mente -acordar.

'hãm mas onde estou?'

-Ora onde está...você está na frente dos portais de Dimension.-Annie abre os olhos e vê que não estava mais na escola ou no buraco fundo sem fim,ela se encontrava numa sala grande e todo branco, com uma mesa branca, e duas cadeiras uma no canto da mesa e a outra no outro canto e em uma das cadeiras estava sentado um rapaz de cabelos pretos com mechas Azul-marinho,cabelos rebelados, olhos amarelo, brinco na orelha direita.

**Annie**-Masato!O que aconteceu com seu cabelo.e seus olhos e as mechas o brinco?

-Hãm..há é.Vai ser dificil explicar mas vamos começar do começo me apresentando, eu sou Yuusuke Ogasawara e sou de outro mundo.-Annie desmostrou uma cara de "Outro mundo esse cara deve tá brincando comigo" que fez ele perceber.Ele suspirou -primeiro sente-se. Eu lhe explicarei tudo do começo

**Annie**-É bom.Mas primeiro pode me explicar como eu fui parar aqui?

**Yuusuke**-Bom, estava no submundo e encontrei você, mas percebir que seus anos de vida não tinham acabado e que você tinha sido acertada por uma flecha de almas...

**Annie**-Hãm.?

**Yuusuke**-Eu sei que é meio dificil de acreditar ou entender, para mim foi a mesma coisa-disse ele num tom frio

**Annie**-kkkkkkkkkk-Annie ria freneticamente-kk...T.T-Yuusuke olhou para ela, que começava a chorar-tô ficando doida.Não isso é um sonho e logo, logo eu vou acorda...

**Yuusuke**-Aff!você não está dormindo,e nem está doida

**Annie**-Hãm!?

**Yuusuke**-Hump tá vou lhe explicar, apenas uma vez...

--

Enquanto isso alguns alunos 'perdidos' estavam perambulando o colegio, todos voltando para os seus quartos.estavam juntas depois da confusão. Elas estavam entrando num corredor até que Setsuna volta rapido e segura as duas para não entrarem no corredor

**Ana-**O que foi?

**Setsuna-**o Simei tá nesse corredor

**Aiko**-Então vamos dar a volta

Enquanto isso Masato estava correndo,e olha para trás mas derrepente da de cara com Tala e os dois acabam caindo no chão um em cima do outro

**Tala-**olha para onde anda.

**Masato**-ih foi mals ai...-dai sem aviso nenhum Ana, Setsuna e Aiko aparecem.e os dois(nota ainda um em cima do outro) olham para elas com cara de idiotas e saem o mais rapido de cima um do outro.

**Ana-**isso é lugar para vocês estarem fazendo 'ISSO' aqui.

**Setsuna-**pois é, vocês bem que poderiam fazer 'ISSO' no quarto

**Masato-**não é o que estão pens--

**Setsuna**-Não me importo se meu irmão é gay-começa a fazer cafunê em Masato

**Masato**-qualé...eu não sou gay.

Aiko reconhece o garoto de cabelo vermelhos-TALA...

**Tala-**er Ai--Ai-Aiko...er hãm o que...tá tô indo..o Kai ta me chamando...fui-Antes que ele pude-se fugir Aiko segura ele pela gola de sua camiseta.

**Aiko**-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?-erguendo ele do chão

**Tala-**você pode me colocar no chão por favor ¬¬

**Aiko**-NÃO,ME RESPONDA

**Tala**-¬¬ ODEIO quando você fala em Caps Lock comigo, tenho ouvidos sabia u.u

**Aiko**-REPONDA LOGO SEU ICEBARG EM FORMATO DE MENINO-BAKA.

**Tala-**Não me bata por favor...

**Plateia**(ou,seja, Ana,Masato e Setsuna)Gota

**Aiko-**vou te matar pelo o que você fez para mim...

**Tala-**Aqui não...

**Aiko-**POR QUE EU NÃO DEVERIA TE MATAR AQUI?

**Tala**-por que tem testemunhas-Aiko olha para a plateia

**Plateia-**não vimos nada-Aiko olha para ele com um olhar 'vou te matar agora desgraçado'

**Tala-**Aiko...não por favor...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Enquanto isso Annie ainda tentava raciocinar o que Yuusuke falava

**Yuusuke**-entendeu?

**Annie**som de grilo

**Yuusuke**gota

**Annie**-Tá pera ai vamos resumir o que você me explicou...Você andava pelo submundo, feliz da vida por que a guardiã do portais de Dimension mandou você ir ao submundo para falar com o chefão de lá.Quando você volta me encontra com uma flecha de almas,que serve para levar as pessoas de coração ruim ou almas criminosas, que são chamados de 1heartless, que é usado apenas pelos Guardiões de 'alguma coisa que você me disse que eu não etendi...' e 2Shinigamis, e me trouxe, para cá para retirar a flecha, na frente dos portões de Dimension que é um portal para outros mundos.

**Yuusuke**-bom é isso...Mas cada portal para cada mundo tem um guardião, já Dimension ele é um portal unico que interiga os outros portais dos mundos e ele tem 2 guardiões um que é da terra e outro que é elegido pelos lideres de cada mundo,pois a terra não tem um portal então Dimension vira o portal da terra pois ele só aparece na lua cheia, ou seja ele só aparece no meu mundo quando as três luas estão alinhaas.

**Annie-**você é o guardião dos portais de Dimension?você vei de que mundo.

**Yuusuke**-na verdade não ,não sou um gardião e eu sou um agente do mundo The world of Cards.E eu vim para terra fazer uma missão e a guardiã de Dimension, que é dá terra me pediu um favor,do qual eu ja disse.

**Annie**-hum...'O mundo das cartas'.Mas por--

**Yuusuke-** os mundos exintentes eles são compostos por varios nomes e varias linguas,ou seja, se um nome tá em espanhol todos de lá falam em espanhol com exeção de seus governantes, agentes,etc , não é igual aqui na terra que é composta por um milhão de linguas onde tem que ter um tradutor para que os lideres entendam

**Annie**-que legal.

**Yuusuke**-esse é o ponto positivo dos mundos comparados a terra.

**Annie**-hum...

**Yuusuke**-aff-Yuusuke começa a ficar mau-humorado-cadê aquela guardiã ela já deveria estar aqui para abrir a porcaria desse portal.

**Annie-**você não pode abrir?

**Yuusuke-**isso é pergunta que se faça, só guardiões conseuem abrir os portais dos mundos.-começa a ficar com raiva.

**Annie**-tá mas não prescisa ficar com raiva.

**Yuusuke**-Aff.

**Annie-**rsrsrs-ela para de rir -''Um portal chamado Dimension"

Enquanto isso Niranda andava livremente pela escola quando, ela ia entrar no corredor que vai para os banheiros e vê Simei e volta rapidamente."vou ter que dar a volta".Ela saiu correndo sem fazer nenhum barulho e encontra Elise para atrás de uma parede observando o corredor das meninas.

**Niranda**-Elise?!

Elise se vira com tudo-aaa que me matar...

**Niranda**-não mas o -Elise faz um sinal de silencio que é atendido

**Elise**-É que tem um garoto no meu quarto

**Niranda**-então vamos surpreende-lo!

**Elise-**esse não é o problema.Tem outra pessoa com ele.-e volta a observar o corredor.

**Niranda-**hum...-e também começa a observar o corredor-é o Kai

--'''--

**Kai**-para onde você está me levando?

**Guardiã-**nenhuma pergunta, ok?-disse calmamente

**Kai-**hump.-a guardiã para e faz um gesto com a mão e logo aparece algo que paricia um portal-O.O

**Guardiã**-Siga-me-ela entrou

**Kai-**por que as coisas não poderiam ser um pouco mais normais ¬¬-e a segue

**Niranda e Elise**-o.O

**Niranda-**mas...

**Elise**-let's go

**Niranda-**o que.tá doida...-elas começam a andar

**Elise**-vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

**Niranda**-hum...então vamos correr por que parece que ele já vai fechar-elas saem em disparada e entram no portal que desaparece

--''''

Raijin estava em algum corredo do colegio e vê alguém que ele reconhece e entra na primeira sala que vê na sua frente e fecha a porta sem fazer barulho "ufa...¬¬ tinha que encontrar o Simei,que raiva." ele percebe que estar no laboratorio de Quimica da escola.O laboratorio estava escuro só era ilumidado pelas luzes de lá de fora, que deixava o laboratorio mais sinistro ainda Raijin sentiu que alguém estava ali.

-Cuidado com isso.

-qualé N, me deixa em paz

**N-**cuidado,onde é que tu pensa que vai colocar isso

-Aqui...

**N**-aaaaaa seu desgraçado por que fez isso, agora como vamos explicar isso para a chefe

-Pá, explicando ora bolas

**N- **cuidado aaaaaaaa

-Para de gritar se não alguém vai nos ouvir

**N**-Dane-se,continua logo (isso tá ficando estranho)

**Raijin**-¬¬gota"que palhaçada é essa

**N**-aaaa, para assim você vai me matar-Raijin começa a andar e sem querer esbarra numa cadeira

**N**-shiiiii você ouviu.?

-sim, será que são jumbis...

**N**-Não seu baka.Tem alguém aqui...P,você fica aqui e vou ver o que era.

**P**-por que eu tenho que ficar?

**N**-por que eu sou o lider agora fica quieto

**P**-desde quando você é o lider?

**N**-desde que eu aceitei essa missão agorashiiiiii

**P**-aff¬¬

**N**-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raijin ouviu passos de alguem se aproximando dele, ele tinha que fazer algo o mais rapido possivél.E então ele se escondeu em baixo da mesa e ele vê alguém bem proximo dele e passa direto,Raijin alivia um pouco e depois a mesma pessoa que passou por ele havia voltado e ele deixa cair algo que acaba indo para de baixo da mesa onde Raijin se encontrava "droga!".Raijin ouviu os joelhos dele se estalarem para pegar objeto que tinha caido ele ia se abaixando mais e mais até que ele se abaixou por completo e pegou se objeto e foi embora.O coração de Raiijin batia freneticamente ele estava atrás de uma caixa que estava do lado da mesa.Ele tentava controlar sua respiração.Os passos já estavam distantes.

**P**-o que era?

**N**-eu acho que foi o vento, a janela estava aberta

**P**-aff¬¬ agora vamos ter que recomeçar a porcaria do Jogo

**N-**Cala boca-e o som do joguinho do Surpe-Mario começa a tocar-Seu baka você tirou do Mudo

**P**-Pá é só colocar no Mude,Pronto.

**Raijin**-"Jogo!?Aff.É melhor eu sair daqui"ele se aproxima da janela aberta e sai por ela(nota ele ainda tava no terreo)

--''--''--(colocarei a tradução de algmas falas)

Em outro lugar a neve caia lentamente no chão do patio do palacio de gelo lá no alto da torre a princesa desse reino contemplava a neve caindo. E esse não era um lugar qualquer esse era um dos reinos do the world of the elements que é composto por reinos de cada elemento existentes e Fortress of ice era um deles.A porta se abre e de lá sai uma garota alta ,cabelo comprido azulados, olhos azul celeste, tem corpo definido vestia um vestido longo feupudo que cobria os os pés azul que nas bordas tinham uns detalhes preto com manga e sapatilha preta.

-Princess, you...(princesa,você)

-I know.- a garota ia dizer mais alguma coisa-I know, Téia don't worry..disse ela num suspiro ela vestia um vestido longo ,tinha 3 saias uma cobrindo a outra, era branco com petalas de cerejeira desenhadas na saia e no busto também mas ele era fechado por um zipe onde o feicho era de uma flor de cerejeita ele não tinha manga mas havia dois panos que começavam do busto e prendia no cotovelo e depois estava preso no dedo do meio.Usava sapatilhas de ballet brancas.Seus cabelos loiros eram presos por dois Hachis que na ponta tinha um entalhe de uma flor de cerejeira, deichando duas mechas soltas na frente.E seus olhos violeta vivo.Téia ia dizer mais alguma coisa-I know.I felt-a princesa da um sorriso de leve e se levanta- Are they sent us the news of the agent of 'The world of cards'?(eles nos mandaram noticias do agente do "the word of cards"?)

**Teia**-No.

**Princesa-**hum...call Rock Sakawa and tell him to find me in the throne room(chame Rock Sakawa e fale para ele me encontrar na sala do trono)

**Téia**-But he is the kingdom of thunder...(mas ele é do reino dos trovões).-a Princesa só olhou para ela com um olhar ''vá chamar ele agora''-he will take 4 days to get here.(ele chegara daqui a qatro dias) -e sai

**Princesa**-hump...-ela olha para a lua- ''em breve a 8º lua ira aparecer e só faltam 3...hump...por que a guardiã do portal de Dimension está demorando...e os grandes perigos vão vir em breve.Ninguém consegue ver os meus chamados na terra...além daquela garota que parece comigo...será...hum.. " Only time will tell what will happen...

**Téia**-"This princess...arg...I will kill her and I'll rule this kingdom of ice.."(Eu vou mata-la e eu irei govenar esse reino de gelo)hahahha-um estalo acontece-I broken my fingernail, Noooooo(eu quebrei minha unha, noooooooooo)T.T

--'--''--''--

Enquanto isso Yuusuke se controlava para não quebrar a mesa que estava na sua frente.

**Yuusuke**-aaaaaaaaa eu quero ir embora

**Annie-**você odeia tanto o meu mundo?

**Yuusuke**-não é isso.Eu vim aqui em uma missão caramba...- ele se levanta e foi só ai que ela viu a roupa dele ele usava calça e sapatos preto e uma camiseta que ela era dividida ao meio de um lado era vermelho e outro era preto, no lado vermelho havia um lobo preto pequenho tentando engolir um paus e um espadas e no lado preto havia um lobo vermelho tentando engolir um copas e um ouros.E ele usava um cordão que tinha um pigente de ás de ouros.

**Annie-**rsrsrs não é atoa que é The world of Cards

**Yuusuke**-hein?

**Annie**-hehehe posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

**Yuusuke-**Já não tá fazendo

**Annie-**rsrsrs esse seu pigente tem apenas o ás de ouro por que você não dos outros áses.

**Yuusuke-**No meu mundo.Existem 4 reinos .O reino de copas, reino de paus, reino de espadas e o reino de ouros.O meu reino era o de ouros.

**Annie-**Como assim era seu?

Yuusuke fica com a expreção seria mais do que já é-isso não é da sua conta.

**Annie**-...-ela ia falar alguma coisa mas derrepente aparece algo que ela não reconhece e dele sai a guardiã dos portais de Dimension e Kai

**Yuusuke-**Finalmente você apareceu eu preciso volta imediatamente para o meu mundo

**Guardiã-**devagar e sempre

**Yuusuke-**começou ¬¬' eu preciso ir logo os lideres dos mundos precisam do meu relatorio e rapido.

**Guardiã**- A pressa é inimiga da perfeição

**Yuusuke**-eu mereço mesmo ¬¬'''''

**Annie-**Kai o que está fazendo aqui?

**Kai**-O.O eu que pergunto isso.

**Guardiã**- a finalmente elas chegaram

**Masato**-Quem chegou? Ò.Ó-derrepente do portal aparece Elise e Niranda

**Niranda**-parece que aparecemos na hora errada.

**Guardiã-**é perigoso vocês entrarem num portal como esse.

**Elise-**Você sabia que nós estavamos observando vocês.

**Guardiã-**Sim-as duas ficaram vermelhas não de raiva mas sim de vergonha.

**Annie**-rsrsrs

CONTINUA...

Ai caramba, ai caramba.muitas coisas estão acontecendo no colegio de Annie.Principalmente a aparição de outros mundos...caramba apareceu três pessoas de outro mundo que parecem com Ana, que é Téia(menina que é totalmente diferente de Ana uma pessoa que é feminina, egoista e malvada ),de Masato, que é o Yuusuke(outra pessoa que também é totalmente diferente de Masato, e tem um gosto diferente por roupas por causa de seu mundo serio, mau-humorado e rude, e o que ele quis dizer com O REINO ERA DELE) e de Annie, que é a princesa(Que sabe de muita coisa traduzindo ela é o contrario de Annie).E continua a confusão da noite no proximo capitulo.Muitas perguntas,muitas repostas em muitos caps.

Observação da escritora:

1Heartlles-isso mesmo é os monstrinhos de kingdom hearts que fica roubando o coração dos outros e eu não pude evitar em colocar eles

2Shinigami-significa deus da morte.


	7. Fim de Noite

**Bom Gente o cap 4 e 5 foram apagados e reescritos, então é bom lerem os outros 2 caso não tenham lido ainda para poder entender esse cap.**

**Desculpe pela demora desse cap. Mas problemas com PC vivi pifando (sempre pifa para variar -.-'')**

**Bom mas pelo menos tá ai né? XD**

**Vamos lá...**

**NOTA 1.1 – Beyblade não me pertence e nem os Oc's, somente os Oc's de minha autoria me pertence**

**NOTA 1.2-Essa fanfic foi feita por diversão e não para meios lucrativos, então se divirtam.**

**NOTA 1.3- Assim que terminar de ler sua fic aperte o botão "review this story/chapter" e deixe sua Review.**

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Nota da outora

_blabla-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

[1],[2],...-observações da escritora.

_**No ultimo capitulo:**_

**Guardiã**- a finalmente elas chegaram

**Yuusuke**-Quem chegou? Ò.Ó-derrepente do portal aparece Elise e Niranda

**Niranda**-parece que aparecemos na hora errada.

**Guardiã-**é perigoso vocês entrarem num portal como esse.

**Elise-**Você sabia que nós estávamos observando vocês.

**Guardiã-**Sim-as duas ficaram vermelhas.E não de raiva, mas sim de vergonha.

**Annie**-rsrsrs

**FIM DE NOITE?**

**Masato**- Que saco mais gente! isso aqui parece a casa da mãe Joana!

Guardiã se dirige as meninas- bem vidas a casa da mãe Joana!

**Yuusuke**-¬¬''

Elise olha para ele - Masato o que aconteceu seu cabelo?

**Niranda- **roupa?

**Elise**- mechas?

**Elise e niranda-** E você não tinha furado a orelha esquerda?

**Yuusuke-** Caramba mulher é um bicho perfeccionista pra caramba. o.O

**Annie**- hehehe explica para elas agora.

**Yuusuke**-¬¬ não vou explicar tudo de novo não.

**Annie-** hehehe é bom por que desde que conheço Niranda, ela não vai lagar do seu pé até você não falar.

**Yuusuke**- ¬¬ er...- Niranda se aproxima de Yuusuke encarando ele

**Niranda**- você...

**Yuusuke-** er... não sou esse Masato, pronto já expliquei.-resmungou ele levantando as mãos e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**Niranda-** E não é mesmo. Você é muito nervoso e resmungão para ser ele, u.u - disse ela saindo de perto dele

**Yuusuke**- Nervoso? Resmungão? o.ó-

**Niranda**- É sim.- Annie que temeu um pouco as ações do rapaz, mas esse apenas sorriu.

**Yuusuke**- Você é bem direta, garota. hehehe- disse ele dando um leve sorriso- Mas concordo com você- disse ele num sussurro.- hump

**Annie**- n.n " que bom que ele não explodiu a sala"

Yuusuke ficou observando as duas garotas e depois seu olhar foi para Annie que estava conversando animadamente com elas. "Se a guardiã sabia que elas estavam atrás dela e desse rapaz emburrado por que ela deixou elas atravessarem o portal?*" ele cruza os braços e abaixa a cabeça. "será que...hump... não...e por que a alma de Annie estava no submundo?"

**Guardiã**- Por que está tão pensativo, Yuusuke? Você deve estar com febre- perguntou calmamente

Yuusuke solta um sorriso maroto, a encara- Abre logo esse portão, por favor.- disse friamente

**Guardiã**- hum parece que alguém aprendeu a falar palavras mágicas.- exclamou

**Yuusuke**- Vai abrir ou não?- falou ele descruzando os braços.

Annie apenas observava a cena e dá um sorriso:

**Annie**- Esqueci a pipoca!- falou para Niranda e Elise fazendo-as rir baixinho

**Niranda-** Com certeza!

**Guardiã**- Eu abro com uma condição!

**Yuusuke**- que condição?- falou ele rudemente

**Guardiã**- que você não explodir com a noticia que eu vou dá!

**Yuusuke**- tá

**Guardiã**- você concordou, viu?

**Yuusuke**- aham

**Guardiã**- Eles estão de prova!

**Yuusuke**- ¬¬ Desembucha logo.

**Guardiã**- A noti... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta antes?

**Yuusuke**- Ò.Ó Já não ta fazendo.- Yuusuke se segurava para não pular em cima dela e começar uma luta perigosa para todos que estavam a sua volta.

**Kai**- ¬¬ " Essa guardiã tem algum problema ou ela viu muito chaves?"

**Annie-** "Cara, o Yuusuke está se segurando!"

**Guardiã-** rsrs você lê ou vê jornal daqui, para ver a metrologia

**Yuusuke**-¬¬ que pergunta, vejo e leio, mas hoje não! por que tem algum problema?

**Guardiã** - rsrsrs Então você deveria ter visto hoje. rsrsrsrs

**Yuusuke**- "Ela ta me irritando!" Por que?

**Guardiã - Então** lê isso aqui do globo rural- ela estende a mão e aparece o jornal da globo da seção do globo rural falando a metrologia e as épocas de plantio como tempo e a fase joga o jornal para Yuusuke que pega a contragosto começando a lê.

**Yuusuke**- _"Hoje a fase lunar é minguante..."_ sim e daí?- bufou ele sem pensar.

**Annie** - kkkkkkkkkkk Minguante kkkkkkkk- Annie começa a ter um ataque de risos

**Todos**-*gota

**Yuusuke**- ¬¬ é min,,min...Minguante?- Yuusuke congela fazendo todos, menos Annie que estava tendo ainda o ataque de risos e Kai que estava com os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa, olharem para ele curiosos- Não acredito...i.i por que? Às o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

**Guardiã- **É meu filho, triste noticia não é?- Yuusuke olha para ela com um olhar mortal- não me culpe se Celeste muda a rota lunar, você passou mais de 1 mês aqui, lembre-se disso.

Yuusuke abaixa o olhar e respira fundo ele sabia que ela estava certo. Sabia que Celeste mudava todas as estações lunares de todos os mundos ou criava constelações permitia as estrelas cadentes caírem e também foi ele que conseguiu fazer o sol e a lua pararem de brigar nos tempos antigos onde estabeleceu o lugar do sol e da lua.

**Yuusuke-** Quantos dias?

**Guardiã-** 20 dias

**Yuusuke-** T.T não mereço isso.- Resmungou ele

**Guardiã-** Vá resmungar nos ouvidos dele!

Yuusuke ia falar algo, mas a guardiã se virou ignorando-o e foi em direção das meninas. Que ficaram quietas

**Guardiãs - **Hum vejam o que temos aqui. Uma alma que está fora do corpo, é bom voltar logo pois os heatless estão a solta por aquela escola e eles são perigosos. E duas estudantes comuns, bem quase.- Falou, fazendo as garotas se entre olharem,tentando entender o do que ela estava falando. Mas Annie sabia que a alma por ali era ela.- É bom vocês voltarem e ficarem até todos irem para seus devidos dormitó explique a elas tudo o que elas querem saber, sei que você sabe de muita coisa graças a Yuusuke.

**Yuusuke**- hump

**Annie-** Ok, mas como vamos voltar?

**Guardiã-** vou abrir um portal no seu quarto e vocês fiquem por lá até ouvirem a agitação no corredor para Niranda sair sem ser notada.

**Annie**- tá n.n

Ela cria um portal, e as três foram passando uma de cada vez quando Kai vai passar o portal desaparece.

**Yuusuke-** Ué! ele não vai embora?

**Guardiã-** Tenho meus motivos- disse ela andando até a mesa acionando um botão que estava em baixo da mesa.-Não pense que esqueci de você, Kai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outra parte se encontrava Atsuko correndo sozinha pela escola.

**Atsuko-** ''Mas que raiva, esse Simei parece que tem uma maquina de teletransporte. Ele aparece em todos os cantos que vou!"

Atsuko se encontrava no térreo, no térreo haviam pilastras em forma de cilindros largas que sustentavam os andares de cima e que graças a elas os alunos que estavam andando pela noite se safaram do Simei se escondendo atrás delas. Ela corria em direção ao banheiro mas ela avistou dois vultos de longe e se esconde em uma das pilastras.

Quem vinha do outro lado era Haku e Myke que conversavam sobre assuntos banais para eles mas para outros são assuntos interessantes e curioso.

**Myke-** Então quem são os finalistas da competição para ser o segundo guardião de Dimension?

**Haku-** Tsukiyo Ogasawara, Layla Seryo, Yue Knight e Shizato Misute

**Myke-** São boas concorrente mas será quem a vencedora?

**Haku-** Vejamos todas elas tem uma ficha decente, Tsukiyo está representando o The World Of Cards sendo a princesa do reino ouro....

**Myke**­- Pera ai esse reino não foi o que atacado?

**Haku-** É sim e foi dizimada poucos sobreviventes contando com os dois herdeiros do trono os irmãos Ogasawara e umas 40 pessoas, o rei e a rainha foram mortos na sala do trono na frente dos dois.

**Myke- **Nossa O.O- eles passam pela pilastra que Atsuko estava escondida e que ouvia tudo.

**Atsuko-** "Esses caras só devem ser malucos!"

Quando passaram deram mais uns dez passos e Haku para fazendo Myke parar logo em seguida.

**Myke-** O que foi?

**Haku-** Saia daí. Eu sei que está escondida atrás da pilastra.- Disse calmo

Atsuko sem ter escolha teve que sair, Myke olhou para ela boquiaberto como é que ele passou por ela sem ter percebido sua áurea e com certeza Haku estaria se perguntando a mesma coisa. Atsuko estava escondida atrás da pilastra ouvindo toda a conversa deles. Myke engolhe em seco. Atsuko olha para eles com um olhar frio e o silencio entre eles não era um dos mais agradaveís até Haku resolver quebrar o silencio.

**Haku**- é bom vocês dois irem para os seus dormitórios e saírem amanhã!- falou ele sorrindo mas viu que ninguém se mexia.-Bom se quiserem, que tal uma partida de truco enquanto vocês esperam o Simei!- Falou ele divertido, tirando uma mesinha pequena com o jogo pronto em cima e com almofadas em cada lado(nem me pergunte de onde ele tirou isso, pois eu nem sei). Atsuko e Myke se olharam e saíram correndo na mesma direção

Atsuko corria na frente queria sair dali o mais rápido possível mas uma mão firme segurou seu braço, fazendo ela parar para encarar a pessoa que a segurava. Era Myke que olhava serio para o horizonte. Atsuko ia falar algo mas foi silenciado pelo dedo indicado de Myke que ficou na frente da boca dela sem tocar numa forma muda de pedir silê olhou desconfiada para Myke que lhe sorriu amigavelmente fazendo ela soltar um olhar de poucos amigos.

**Myke**-O Simei ta para lá!- Sussurrou ele – Vamos voltar.

Os dois voltaram e passaram por Haku que estava a jogar cartas:

**Haku – **Cuidado com o Simei.- Falou ele sem tirar os olhos das cartas e os dois passam direto

**Myke-** Acho que você pode ir para o seu dormitório sossegada...

**Atsuko-** Por que você acha isso? – perguntou indiferente- Com certeza aquele cara vai nos dedurar.

**Myke**- 'Por que acha isso?' – provocou Myke, fazendo Atsuko estreitar os olhos –Além do mais o Haku não vai dedurar agente, ele vai ficar segurando ele o tempo que for preciso para os alunos entrem logo nos dormitórios.

Os dois ficaram na frente do corredor do dormitório feminino:

Myke- Te vejo amanhã?

Atsuko -... – ela começou a andar para o seu dormitório sem respondê-lo, Myke deu de ombros e quando ia embora – Provavelmente... – falou ela sem olhar para trás e sumindo na escuridão do corredor.

Myke- hn...

Myke resolve voltar para o seu quarto, pensado em tudo que aconteceu, quando chegou, foi direto para a cama, caindo de maduro nela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Simei estava a procurar pelos garotos, mas não conseguia achar nem sequer a sombra, as vezes ouvia eles correndo de corredor em corredor sempre em trio ou dupla. Ele andava olhando de um lado para o outro até vê Haku jogando cartas sozinho, a principio achou aquilo uma coisa normal mas quando viu que havia jogos prontos para mais três pessoas achou muito esquisito. Ele chegou perto e Haku percebeu a presença de Simei.

**Haku-** Olá Simei! quer jogar cartas?-perguntou com um sorriso no rosto com o seu olhar para as cartas que estavam em suas mãos

**Simei-** Não, hoje não!

**Haku-** Só uma rodada.- Insistiu ele, mas ainda com a atenção no seu baralho

**Simei-** Não obrigado! Estou ocupado.

**Haku-** hehehe, tudo bem então.-falou. Tirou sua atenção das cartas para o olhar cansando de Simei. Sentiu uma pontada de pena.- Descanse pelo menos!

**Simei-** Trabalho primeiro, desculpa.

Então Haku não sentiu pena ou fazer a pergunta:

**Haku-** Está a procurar alguma coisa?

**Simei-** Sim, alunos que se eu pegar fora do salão principal terão um castigo amanhã cedo!

**Haku-** Ahhhh! Por acaso seria um grupo de ao todo de 10 estudantes, que por acaso se separaram entre trio, dupla ou até mesmo quarteto?- Simei sentiu uma pontada de esperança ou ouvir aquilo.

**Simei-** Sim, você os viu?

**Haku-** Não. u.u -Respondeu naturalmente

**Simei-** Obrigado. - Respondeu friamente, enquanto saia dali para não atacar aquele homem.

**Haku-** Disponha. n.n- Ele voltou a observar o baralho que se encontrava em sua mão.- Bom voltemos ao jogo. - Ele deu um sorriso e mostrou o baralho - Ganhei!

Do chão aparecem três espíritos cada um resmungando e até mesmo xigando.

**Espirito1-** Você roubou!- Falou um velho

**Espirito2- **Se aproveitou quando o rapaz estava aqui- Resmungou uma menina

**Haku-** Por isso é ruim jogar contra espíritos, nunca aceitam perder u.u- falou Haku sem se preocupar com a reação deles.

**Espirito3-** Concordo com você meu jovem! Agora paguem a ele o que devem na aposta - Concordou com ele uma velha com uma verruga na ponta do nariz.

**Haku-** hehehe- sorriu vitorioso

O velho e a menina voltaram para o chão e quando chegaram cada um trazia um artigo, a menina trazia uma gargantilha prata com um pingente de floco de neve também prata, o velho trazia uma corrente dourada com um pingente feito a mão de uma pegada de lobo. Os dois entregaram e voltaram de onde vieram resmungando algo como "nunca mais jogaremos com ele" ou "Que ladrão!".

Haku sorria seu olhar voltou para a velha, esta apenas sorriu e tirou da manga do quimono um às. Ela sorriu para ele de volta.

**Haku-** Valeu!

**Espirito3- **O que fazemos pelos amigos, hein? No final deu tudo certo conseguiu suas coisas de volta.

**Haku-** É verdade. Aqueles espíritos ladrões, tinham levado a gargantilha de Sol e a corrente do Myke.- falou contendo o mesmo sorriso.

**Espirito3-** Tome mais cuidado com suas coisas, meu jovem.

**Haku-** Não se preocupe não vai mais acontecer!

**Espirito3-** Bom! hehehe você parece muito com sua mãe! Sempre se metendo em encrenca.

**Haku-** -.- Todo mundo fala isso n.n.

**Espirito3-** Bom jovem, se cuide!- Depois ela desapareceu.

Haku ficou ali sentando perdido nos seus pensamentos ele olha para o horizonte onde se encontrava o céu estrelado. "Minha mãe... faz quanto tempo que você se foi?" Ele voltou sua atenção para a mesa cheia de cartas, ele sorriu de canto. "Que tal umas partidas de paciência?" E lá foi ele jogar umas rodadas de paciência que durou até ele resolver sair e ir para o seu quarto!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O lugar começou ficar mais cheio de vida, ele foi mudando de cor e forma a mesa e cadeiras brancas viraram mármore puro, o chão branco recebeu um tapete vermelho com flores brancas que cobria a sala, no canto do quarto havia um segundo andar onde havia estantes de livros, livros pelo chão ou em cima das almofadas que havias em cima do tapete vermelho que descia pela escada que ficava colada na parede onde em cima a passagem onde se podia passar duas pessoas e na decida ela se abria como leque. Nas paredes havia estantes e prateleiras com livros, poções e instrumentos de química. O papel de parede era de um amarelo bebê.

**Yuusuke-** Que motivos?

Em cima da mesa de mármore havia uma fruteira ao lado tinha um vaso contendo três rosas vermelha, branca e amarela sendo que a vermelha estava murcha e sem vida. A mesa e as cadeiras começaram a flutuarem e irem de encontro com a parede levemente para depois descer, no local que se encontrava a mesa tinha varias almofadas de diversas cores espelhadas no chão em um canto havia uma estante que parecia caixas abertas havia umas cinco caixas grandes e espaçosas. Onde se encontravam criaturas místicas.

**Guardiã-** Você é mesmo curioso oras. Mas vou te responder primeiro mandei elas para um dormitório feminino, ou seja, como ele sendo um garoto não pode entrar mesmo ele sendo bonitinho. Segundo ele veio aqui com um propósito.-Disse fazendo Yuusuke levantar uma sobrancelha

No ultimo de baixo para cima encontrava-se uma fênix branca e duas vermelhas dormindo com as suas grandes caldas servindo de cobertor, no de baixo encontrava-se um quarteto de criaturinhas pequenas que estavam sentadas na borda e estavam mais sorridentes do que de comum, no próximo tinha um coelho branco com orelhas e patas vermelhas que também estava dormindo, mais em baixo havia uma serpente verde e prateada que estava toda enrolada e no ultimo bloco havia um trio de lobos dois pretos e um branco, o branco encontrava-se sentado e os outros dois estavam deputando um lugar pra dormir.

**Yuusuke-** E seria?

Bem no meio da sala seguindo a parede tinha um tapete com bandeiras diferentes e na parede havia um grande portão. O portão era de madeira que aparentava ser bem velha, mas bem cuidada.

**Guardiã-** Você é bastante curioso, viu! - disse ela retirando o sobretudo branco que desceu lentamente até chão , que quando caiu ele desapareceu, revelando seus cabelos castanhos ondulados um pouco abaixo dos ombros e seus olhos verdes. Usava um vestido tomara que caia branco com bordados azuis gelo na saia que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Calçava uma sapatilha branca que tinha fitas da mesma cor presos na perna. Parecia uma bailarina preste a fazer seu show.

Ela caminhou calmamente novamente até a mesa que agora estava distante. Tocou na rosa que estava morta observando ela, Yuusuke estava perdendo um pouco de sua paciência com a lentidão e calmaria dela.

**Guardiã-** Kai, o que acontece com uma rosa morta?- Perguntou ela a Kai que estava calado e se perguntava o que fazia ali. Ela ainda tocava na rosa.

**Kai-** Geralmente pessoas comuns jogam fora. - Respondeu secamente para ela. Ela sorriu de leve e começou a acariciar a rosa.

**Guardiã-** Verdade. Mas e se não fosse pessoas comuns?

**Kai-** hump. Tentariam revivê-las, mas não daria certo pois quando as coisas morrem não podem mais reviver! - Respondeu ele.

**Guardiã-** E se desse?- Ela se virou e começou a encarar ele.

**Kai-**...- Kai não sabia responder essa pergunta, no seu consciente falava para ele responder com uma ironia mas não conseguia falar aqueles olhos verdes ele já os vira em algum lugar, o olhar dela o fizera pensar em uma resposta mas o fizera esquecê-lo de responder. Ela o desarmou, completamente. Ela sorrir.

**Guardiã-** Suas memórias estão que nem essa rosa!- Ela se virou novamente para a rosa tocado-a delicadamente.- Mortas.- falou - Mas algo as fizeram reviver. Algo ou alguém!- Falou - A morte é um sono profundo.-ela fechou sua mão nas pétalas cobrindo ela com sua mão - Mas se tentarmos acordá-las, elas voltaram. - Ela abriu sua mão e uma rosa nova e cheia de vida aparece.

Yuusuke e Kai se surpreendem com o que acabou de acontecer. Yuusuke se surpreendeu mais com a explicação dela, do que com que acabou de fazer, já Kai se surpreendeu com os dois. Ela ficou olhando para as rosas como se fossem seus preciosos tesouros. Aguardando qualquer reação de Kai e Yuusuke, sorrindo gentilmente se locomove para uma cômoda que parecia um monte de caixas uma em cima da outra. Sorriu gentilmente para a fênix branca que acordou mostrando seus olhos azuis quase brancos.

A fênix branca começou a se espreguiçar e quando terminou ficou a encarar ela que a mesma começou a fazer uma caricia parou ela começou a andar em direção as almofadas que estavam jogadas no meio da sala, e a fênix branca voou até ela rapidamente ficando em seu ombro, ela pareceu nem se importa com aquele movimento.

**Guardiã-** Então Kai, você quer acordá-las? - Perguntou encarando o portão a sua frente

**Kai-** Sim. - quando a guardiã ia falar algo ele a interrompe - Não vou desistir no meio do processo por mais que as dificuldades venham a me atrapalhar. Não irei desistir!- Afirmou ele fazendo ela sorrir.

**Guardiã-** Não se arrependa depois com seu passado ouviu.- ele concordou com a cabeça, ela levantou a mão e uma bolha amarela quase transparente se envolve nele.- Ouça bem. O que você vai fazer agora não será a recuperação das memórias. - ele ia dizer algo, mas foi atrapalhado - O que você vai fazer agora é uma preparação para a recuperação das memórias ouviu. Não é fácil a recuperação de memórias, pois você vai fazer um teste difícil. Entendido?

**Kai-** Ta.

**Guardiã-** Vai demorar uns 8 dias para a recuperação e a recuperação só depende de você.- dizendo isso uma fumaça começa a aparecer na bolha fazendo Kai desmaiar e a bolha começa se encher de água e vários fios começam a aparecer, se conectando a ele nas veias do braço no nariz, na espinha da coluna.

**Yuusuke-** Sophie Hein Dinckenson! Vai ter que me explicar bastante coisa.- bufou ele

**Guardiã**- Me chame de Sol, por favor. É vou te explicar se você me fizer um favor.

**Yuusuke-** Não gosto muito dos favores que você me pede. ¬¬

**Sol-** Mas deste você vai gostar.- disse ela sorrindo docilmente fazendo ele erguer uma sombracelha.

**Yuusuke-** Me interessei! Seria o que então?

**Sol-** Treine esse gafanhoto.- disse

**Yuusuke-** Vou poder bater nele.- Disse ele com animação

**Sol-** Só se for para não exagere.

**Yuusuke-** Ok!- dai aparece àquela bolha e acontece o mesmo processo que Kai teve.

Sol caminha vagarosamente para perto dos portões de dimension. E toca nele com a mão esquerda enquanto sua mão direita acaricia a fênix branca, quando ela faz isso algumas rachaduras do portão começam a brilhar. Fazendo ela sorri levemente."Calma princesa em breve a ajuda virá!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Aiko foi dá o primeiro golpe em Tala e os espectadores torciam com fé em Aiko um grito é escutado de longe, todos param:

**Ana **– Mas o que?

**Masato**- Parece que foi...

**Setsuna**- Anne e May

**Aiko**- Vamos ver o que foi?

**Platéia- **Ta mas e ele? –apontam para o tala.

**Tala**- ¬¬ Não precisava por lembrarem de minha existência nessa hora tão cruscial...

**Aiko- **Não tinha me esquecido dele, mas valeu.- Aiko olha para ele com um olhar diferente, muito ameaçador. E solta ele e vai ver com os outros o que tinha acontecido e Tala sai de fininho- Não pense que eu esqueci de você ouviu?-falou alto fazendo Tala gelar a espinha e sair correndo para o seu quarto sem se importar se o Simei havia o visto ou não.

O quarteto começou a andar pelo corredor até avistar uma sala que estava com alguns barulhos estranhos chegaram perto da porta, mas não abriram. Ficaram um observando o outro, até Masato abrir a porta e mostrar só a escuridão. E do nada aparece Anne e May saem correndo da sala e ficam atrás de Ana e de Setsuna:

**Ana- **Qual é a pira?

**Anne- **Tem um esqueleto lá dentro!

**Setsuna- **Mas esqueletos não fazem nada.

**May-** Mas esse sim...

Masato que estava de costas para a porta aberta sente um mão sobre o ombro fazendo ele gelar até a alma. As meninas olharam assustadas, e o esqueleto fica sobre Masato.

**Masato**- aaa tira isso de mim...-começa a correr em círculos e as meninas tentando pará-lo, até que o esqueleto cai bem do lado de Anne.

**Anne**- ahhh!- e vai para o lado de May

**Ana, **Setsuna e Aiko chegaram perto do esqueleto e o cutucaram e nada.

**Masato- **Mas que merda foi essa, maldito esqueleto.

**Aiko**- Como foi que ele chegou perto do Masato.

Ana fica um pouco quieta observando o esqueleto caído e engole em seco.

**Ana-** é melhor sairmos daqui! Vamos voltar para os dormitórios. "Mas o que era aquilo na minha visão? Urg... que dor de cabeça..."

Todos concordaram e voltaram cada um para seu quarto tomando o maximo de cuidado para que o Simei não os visse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sol ouve as risadas sapecas das criaturinhas e retira sua mão esquerda, e se vira para ver as elas.

Uma fada de cabelos lisos longos lilases e olhos azuis claros sem pupila, usava um vestido branco com detalhes azuis e tinha asas lilases, ela estava sorridente. Outra fada de longos lisos vermelhos, e olhos brancos, pele clara, usa um top curtinho branco com detalhes prateados, mini saia branca com detalhes prateados, botas salto alto e fino cano longo brancas, luvas sem dedos que iam um pouco acima do cotovelo branca com prateado e asas transparentes. E uma criatura que parecia a morte, mas em vez de segurar uma foice, segurava uma lança preta cromada, uma sereia de cabelos azuis compridos e lisos, olhos num verde-esmeralda, tem a cauda da cor dos olhos, os seios são tampados por duas conchas e ela elas mediam aproximadamente 40cm

**Sol-** O que é tão engraçado? - Perguntou ela um pouco friamente

**Morte-** Nada demais.

**Sol-** Para vocês darem risadas desse jeito é por que algo vai acontecer.

**Fada de lilas-** Não se preocupe com isso!- falou ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**Sol-** Me preocupo sim.

**Fada de vermelho-** Você tem certeza de que ele é um dos escolhidos?

**Sol-** Sim, se não fosse não estaria ajudando ele.- falou ela

**Morte-** Ah! Estaria sim, para a felicidade de sua querida irmã, qual é o nome dela mesmo?- Sol estreitou um pouco os olhos.

**FL-** Ana, Anne, Anita, Anye...é Annie, não é?

**FV-** E faz tempo que vocês não se falam, não é?

**Morte-** Vai ser uma grande surpresa para ela se ela se deparar com você sendo professora,não é?

**Sereia-** O que ela falaria? ou melhor o que ela faria?- perguntou esboçando um sorriso provocador.

******- **Não ouça elas Sol, só estão te provocando.- Falou a fênix branca que ouvia tudo atentamente.

**Morte-** Não se intrometa onde não é chamada Cristal!

**Cristal-** Ora sua criaturinha, tome cuidado com essa sua língua pois posso muito bem ter você no jantar.- disse ríspida

**Morte-** Oh Deus me socorra!- caçoou ela.

**Cristal-** Eu avisei Launge!- Ela voou do ombro de Sol para cima da morte mas foi impedida pelo lobo branco de olhos azul-gelo,brinco a orelha direita e 3 caudas que rosnou entrando na frente de Cristal, que fez essa parar brutalmente no ar.- Saia da frente Ice.

**Ice-** Vocês deveriam estar juntas que nem uma equipe e não lutando entre si.- rosnou ela, vendo que aquela briga não ia terminar.- Sol você não vai fazer nada?

Sol apenas se virou e criou um portal seguiu até esse portal - Vocês que tem que se virar entre si! Como Ice disse vocês são uma equipe. Mas mais 2 integrantes entraram e quero que vocês tenham se entendido até lá... - e sai através de um portal que havia se formado na sua frente.

CONTINUA

Agradeço a todos os leitores aqueles que deixaram uma Review e aqueles que não deixaram por motivos desconhecidos...

Desculpe me de novo pela demora

Mas então é o fim da noite para eles? Quem serão os 2 outros integrantes? hn... o que a Ana viu? Muitas outras perguntas, todas respondidas em outros caps. futuros, até o proximo cap...

See ya


	8. 1ºDia de aula nem sempre é o mesmo

_Bom antes de lerem quero pedir desculpas pela demora, minha escola resolver fazer uma semana só de provas e outra só trabalhos, ou seja, todas elas requeriam minha carga horária, tempo do meu precioso sono (que sem ele, o mau-humor e desconcentração vêem) e principalmente a minha imaginação, tendo assim uma crise de meno pausa na imaginação. -.- (isso existe[?])_

_Obrigada_

_Voltando com tudo dessa vez... lá vai mais um cap de Dimension..._

**NOTA 1.1 – Beyblade não me pertence e nem os Oc's, somente os Oc's de minha autoria me pertence**

**NOTA 1.2-Essa fanfic foi feita por diversão e não para meios lucrativos, então se divirtam.**

"blabla"-Pensamentos dos personagens

(blabla)-Notas da outora

_**blabla**__-_texto, flash back,sonhos,entre outras coisa

[1],[2],...-observações da escritora.

**No ultimo cap:**

******- **Não ouça elas, Sol, só estão te provocando.- Falou a fênix branca que ouvia tudo atentamente.

**Morte-** Não se intrometa onde não é chamada Cristal!

**Cristal-** Ora sua criaturinha, tome cuidado com essa sua língua pois posso muito bem ter você no jantar.- disse ríspida

**Morte-** Oh! Deus me socorra!- caçoou ela.

**Cristal-** Eu avisei Launge!- Ela voou do ombro de Sol para cima da morte mas foi impedida pelo lobo branco de olhos azul-gelo,brinco a orelha direita e 3 caudas que rosnou entrando na frente de Cristal, que fez essa parar brutalmente no ar.- Saia da frente Ice.

**Ice-** Vocês deveriam estar juntas que nem uma equipe e não lutando entre si.- rosnou ela, vendo que aquela briga não ia terminar.- Sol você não vai fazer nada?

Sol apenas se virou e criou um portal seguiu até esse portal - Vocês que tem que se virar entre si! Como Ice disse vocês são uma equipe. Mas mais duas integrantes entraram e quero que vocês tenham se entendido até lá... - e sai através de um portal que havia se formado na sua frente.

**1º dia de aula nem sempre é o mesmo!**

O sol nascia vagarosamente no horizonte. Todos acordaram com o sinal do colégio, menos uma certa pessoa. Elise estava pronta para sair quando ela olha para a cama de Annie, esta estava dormindo. Ela observou Annie e se lembrou de tudo que Annie havia lhe dito no dia anterior, não entrava na sua cabeça o fato de ter outra pessoa igual a você, mas ao mesmo tempo nada haver com você.

Não havia nenhuma lógica para isso, seus pensamentos estavam a mil até ser interrompida pelo toque na porta, ela abre a porta e Niranda entra rapidamente no quarto e esta pediu licença num murmuro quase inaudí segurava uma bola e se preparava para jogar em Annie:

**Niranda **-Annie a sala do diretor ta pegando fogo e ele e a Ming-Ming estão lá dentro...

**Annie** -Como?! – Annie levanta rapidamente, mas ainda sonolenta e tomba pro lado por causa da bolada que recebeu de Niranda.

**Elise -**Oh! My good! o.o – exclamou Elise.

**Niranda -**Ah! Bom dia Elise.

**Elise** -Pra que tudo isso logo de manhã? O.o

**Annie **-Niranda você tem problema? – Perguntou com raiva

**Niranda** – Ah! Isso é para encorajar ela a sair da cama. n.n – ignorando Annie

**Annie- **Como? o.õ

**Elise **– Tacando uma bola na cabeça dela ? o.o

**Niranda**- Uhum. Sabe a Annie precisa de todo o tipo de encorajamento, agora imagine como é para tomar banho. n.n

Na porta aparece Ana segurando um balde d'água:

**Elise**- Quer ajuda? n.n – perguntou Elise já prevendo a bagunça que ia dá.

**Ana- **Quem pediu um balde d'água gelada? – perguntou divertida

**Niranda**- hehehe Uai cadê a Annie?- todas ouvem o barulho do choveiro

**Elise- **Tomou vergonha na cara e foi se arrumar. – falou ela

**Niranda e Ana**- rsrsrsr

**Ana- **Dá próxima acordamos ela com água.

**Todas** – rsrsrsr

Elas esperaram Annie no corredor, quando ela apareceu elas deram um ''Gloria a Deus" ou um "Aleluia" e vão para o salão principal.

No quarto dos garotos Kai estava "morto", sentia dores em partes onde nem sabia que existia em seu corpo, o treinamento que tivera com Yuusuke foi muito puxado e fazia uma nota mental de quando estive-se melhor e mais forte iria se vingar dele e da guardiã que deu autorização para Yuusuke lhe treinar.

Ele se levantou antes do sinal bater, se arrumou e quando abriu a porta o sinal bateu, deixando ele com um pouco mais de dor de cabeça e põe a mão na cabeça:

**Kai**- Maldito sinal.- e fecha a porta.

Assim que ele fecha a porta Raijin acorda num pulo, ofegava por causa do seu sonho que tivera.

**Raijin**- Mas o que??? – ele apóia sua cabeça nas duas mãos.

A imagem de um garoto de cabelos dourados, olhos azuis- celestes, de pele morena e era parecido com Raijin veio em sua mente, foi com esse rapaz que Raijin tivera um sonho, Rock Sakawa.

_**Sonho:**_

"_**A areia do deserto quente entrava em suas botas, o calor que o sol transmitia a seu mundo não lhe incomodava. Ele vagava sozinho até a próxima fronteira, sua capa marrom estava manchada de sangue, seus guardas morreram tentando proteger ele e se auto protegerem, mas nada será em vão se ele conseguir chegar até a princesa do Gelo".**_

"_**Caminhou mais e mais até que avistou o oceano azul que brilhava por causa dos raios do sol. Viu uma embarcação com a marca do reino do gelo e com os guardas tomando conta dela. Ele se aproximou rapidamente da embarcação. Sendo recebido prontamente assim que foi visto. O capitão do navio partiu, mas algo lhe impediu de continuar".**_

"_**O príncipe do deserto olhou para a praia e viu seus inimigos de preto carregando seus armamentos e uma catapulta carregada sendo traga por mais de 20. Arremessaram acertando o casco de traz em cheio criando assim um buraco".**_

"_**-DROGA!!!! – falou ele, olhou para o deserto se concentrando nele enquanto a tripulação corria de uma lado para o outro tentando, de algum modo, não deixar o navio afundar".**_

"_**Deu-se um tempo e uma fênix feita de areia surge por entre a areia do deserto fazendo os inimigos serem cobertos e afundados pela a areia que a fênix trazia. Rock se apoiou no role mãos a sua frente, quase não havia quantidade de energia o suficiente por causa do ataque surpresa que eles fizeram, a fênix de areia entrou do mar indo em direção a eles e tampando o buraco, a areia se fundia com o metal da embarcação, fechando-o" .**_

"_**-Príncipe você esta bem? – perguntou um dos guardas".**_

"_**- Vou sobreviver. - Falou com um sorriso de canto no rosto e desmaiando logo em seguida".**_

_**Fim do Sonho**_

Raijin entra no banheiro um pouco cansado:

"_Breve os portões se abriram... esteja pronto..."_

**Raijin – "**Como?" O.o

Ele corre para o quarto e não vê ninguém lá.

"_Atrás de você..."_

Por impulso Raijin se virou para o lado e uma beyblade negra passa por onde ele havia estado e fica na sua frente.

**Raijin** - Você de novo? Bom é hoje.

Myke andava calmamente pelo corredor e Kai passa por ele que este estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Myke dá um sorriso mínimo no rosto, já sabia o que tinha acontecido com Kai ontem.

Ele para ao sentir uma presença incomoda:

**Myke **- "O que?"- E corre para o quarto de Kai e Raijin.

Ao chegar lá se depara com Raijin lutando com a beyblade negra e lança a sua que fica na frente da do Raijin acertando o oponente em cheio.

**Myke** - Não deixa ele escapar, Sound ataque Onda Sonora. – A beyblade branca e azul celeste começa a quicar no chão causando ondas invisíveis de som que atingiu a beyblade do oponente fazendo o ir um pouco para trás.

**Raijin **- Hey quem você pensa que é?

**Myke** - Hum... O cara que ta salvando você e sua beyblade. ¬¬

**Raijin **- Eu sei me cuidar para sua informação. ¬¬

**Myke **- Com certeza, nem percebeu o corte que sua beyblade recebeu não foi? – Raijin olhou para sua beyblade e não via nada de errado, com ela, fazendo-o levantar uma sobrancelha.

Raijin ia falar algo quando percebeu que o oponente fazia círculos no chão, de onde começou a surgir um monte de faíscas.

**Myke** - Mas o que?

No outro quarto Masato acordou preguiçosamente. Tala ainda dormia, Masato teve uma idéia trocou de roupa rapidamente e encheu um copo de água quando foi em direção de Tala, este já não estava mais no seu lugar.

**Masato** - Mas o que? –indagou ele um pouco confuso.

Quando entrou no banheiro sentiu a água sendo despejada em cima de si e o balde cair para o lado:

**Tala **- Bom Dia! – Disse alegremente como se nada tivesse acontecido, saindo sei-lá-de-onde já pronto para sair.

**Masato **- ¬­¬ você me paga. – Ele se trocou novamente deixando suas roupas para secar na janela. Ele percebe que não estava a sós no quarto prepara sua beyblade discretamente e volta para traz já com ela pronta para ser lançada, não viu nada. – hum...

Ele abaixa a beyblade e a deixa em cima da escrivaninha e pega uma foto antiga de sua família, qual quer um que visse aquela foto pensaria que fosse uma família calma e tradicional, mas para quem visse o olhar triste das duas crianças teriam pena daquela família, ficou com raiva, não sabia por que aquilo estava em suas coisas, deve ter caído junto com os livros que havia comprado para ele e sua irmã.

"_Lembranças tristes e amargas não devem ser lembradas e nem mencionadas, pois são apenas lembranças distantes que corroem o coração e a alma..."_

**Masato**- " Profundo... Mas por que elas existem? Somente para entristecer quem as tem?"

"_Para você saber como não tê-las novamente no futuro..."_

Masato olhou para aquela foto que estava nas suas mãos e ficou refletindo aquelas frases.

**Masato**- "hump. Obrigado... o.O mas pêra ai com que eu to falando?" – ele olha para os lados e não vê ninguém, será que estava começando a ficando louco.

Deu um sorriso de leve com certeza sim, mas levaria em conta o que ouvira. Saiu do quarto e ouviu no final do corredor um som de raios e de metais se chocando, resolveu ir ver o que era, a porta estava aberta e viu as beyblades de Myke e Raijin lutando contra a beyblade negra que soltava raios para todos os lados.

**Masato- **Precisam de ajuda? – Perguntou ironicamente sorrindo.

**Myke- **Não, ta tudo em cima. –Respondeu no mesmo tom retribuindo o sorriso.

**Masato- **Que bom, então vou tomar café e trago para vocês umas panquecas, ok? – Falou brincalhão.

**Myke- **Com mel? – Perguntou.

**Masato**- Pena que mel não tem, então vou ter que ficar aqui e ajudar vocês. – E lança sua beyblade.

Raijin ficou ouvindo aquela conversa, pensando o quanto os dois tinham algum problema serio e como Myke conseguia lutar conversando fiado com o outro. Suspirou fundo:

**Raijin- **"Estou cercado por loucos."

Eles estavam lutando, Masato e Myke conversavam animadamente sem perder o controle de suas beyblades enquanto Raijin achava aquilo estranho, Myke e Masato perceberam o comportamento do outro.

**Masato**- Que foi?

**Raijin- **...

**Myke**- Qualé? deixa de ser anti-social.

**Raijin- **...

**Masato**- Ih! O gato comeu sua língua?

**Myke- **Vamos deixar ele quieto...

"_Por que não sigam o exemplo dele, calem a boca e prestem atenção na luta, seus idiotas"._

**Masato**- Por que? Já derrotamos ele antes.

**Myke-** E além do mais fica mais interessante assim.

"_Pois saibam que vocês se ferraram."_

**Myke e Masato**- Como?- os três olharam para a beyblade e vários raios estavam em volta dela.

**Todos- **Droga! -.-

E o beyblade explode. Deixando o quarto inundado pela fumaça negra, quando acabou a fumaça e eles puderam enxergar. Suas roupas estavam cheias de poeira negra todos começaram a bater nos uniformes tentando tirar o pó inutilmente.

**Masato- **Mas que droga! Vou ter que trocar de roupa de novo, arrrrg.

Raijin olhou para o quarto que estava uma bagunça, Myke procurava a beyblade e Masato xingava o que aconteceu. Raijin fechou os punhos queria socar os dois ali e agora, por que diabos os dois tinham que se intrometer em sua luta? Parecia até que o mundo estava contra ele agora.

**Myke- **Que bagunça...

Raijin interrompendo- É, não é?- Disse num tom de "Se eu ver vocês de novo vou mata-los", foi para o banheiro fechando a porta com força e abrindo o chuveiro.

**Masato- **Estresse...

**Myke- **Ele tá P da vida...

**Masato- **Mas até eu iria ficar se meu quarto fica-se desse jeito.

**Myke- **O jeito é arruma-lo, não?

**Masato**- Fazer o que? – Disse não tendo outra escolha.

Eles arrumaram o quarto rapidamente, deixaram um recado na escrivaninha e saíram. Assim que eles saíram Raijin sai com um olhar de poucos amigos e observou o cômodo limpo, até se impressionou pela limpeza rápida dos dois.

Troucou de roupa e foi até a escrivaninha e leu o papel.

"_**Foi mals pela bagunça, já arrumamos tudo...**_

_**Sem estresse cara...**_

_**Vê se conversa mais...**_

_**Falou,**_

_**Masato e Myke"**_

Raijin olhou para aquela carta e a jogou fora. Saiu e foi para o refeitório, já eram 6:50 e tinha que correr para estar pronto para a aula de Química. Depois do Café todos os alunos se dirigiram para as suas salas.

1º ano

A primeira aula era de Química, os alunos estavam se organizando Tala já estava na sala na 5ª carteira da 1ª fileira (onde ficava a janela).

Aiko entrou na sala despreocupada, mas quando viu seu irmão na sala um certo ódio se encheu no seu interior, ela olhou para o apagador e ficou imaginando a cara de Tala se fosse acertado por um, ela até pensou em pegá-lo e tacá-lo , mas se conteve e se sentou atrás dele, ele nem notou pois estava entretido demais olhando para janela.

Anne e May aparecem conversando e se sentam uma do lado da outra, uma na 2ª e outra na 3ª fileira da 3ª carteira e depois de todos os alunos chegarem chega Setsuna um pouco mal-humorada por ter acordado cedo e se senta uma carteira atrás de May.(3ª fileira)

Depois de alguns minutos aparece uma mulher de cabelos mel, baixinha e meio cheinha de olhos castanhos. Sorria alegremente para os alunos.

-Bom dia turma.

Todos(exceto Setsuna, Aiko e Tala)- Bom dia.

-Bom sou a professora Judite de Química. E como essa é a nossa primeira aula queria saber um pouquinho sobre cada um. Nome, idade e o que você pensa sobre esse ano?

Assim foi, ela começou da sexta carteira quando chegou em May esta deu um sorriso alegre:

**May**_**-**_ Bom meu nome é May Howard, tenho 14 anos e penso em passar.- disse alegremente.

**Setsuna-** Setsuna Shimoda, 14, e em nada afinal é mais um ano pela qual eu estou vivendo. – Falou sem muito interesse e friamente, preferia ter aula a gastar seu tempo com isso.

Passou para algumas pessoas e chegou em Anne que falou timidamente quase não sendo escutada.

**Anne**- Sou Anne Yagame, tenho 15 anos e espero que seja um dos melhores.

Chegando em Tala.

**Tala-** Tala Ivanov, 16 e espero não reprovar.

**Aiko**- Do jeito que você é. É bem difícil isso acontecer. –falou friamente fazendo Tala sentir um frio na espinha.- Desculpa não ter me apresentado. Sou Aiko Ivanov, tenho 15 anos e espero ter mais aulas como essa nas outras matérias. – Ironizou, deixando a professora meio desconfortável com a situação presente. E a aula passou naturalmente.

2º ano

Biologia, todos já estavam nas suas carteiras, Annie estava na janela da 5ª carteira, Ana estava atrás dela e Elise estava do lado na 4ª carteira, Atsuko estava na fileira do lado de Elise na 4 carteira, Masato estava atrás dela e Kai estava na 6ª carteira da fileira do lado de Atsuko e Masato.

Chega um professor, andou calmante pela sala.

**Professor**- E ai galera? Bom sou o novo professor de Biologia, podem me chamar de Tio Jonh, Jonh ou professor, mas Tio Jonh não tem problema não. – falou animado.

Kai olhou para ele, biologia, perfeito! Podia dormir um pouco agora ele abaixa a cabeça e rapidamente pegou no sono.

**Tio Jonh**- Shi!!- todo mundo olha assustado para ele, ele pega um giz e vai até a carteira de Kai que estava com a cara virada para o lado.- Ih ta dormindo.- e começa a rabiscar o rosto de Kai com o giz. Ele puxou um pouco delicadamente a blusa de Kai para cima e este acorda rapidamente- Acorda muleque, você teve a noite toda para dormir. Na minha sala você não dorme não.

Kai ficou com muita raiva daquele professor, todos começaram a rir.

**Ana**- Gostei desse professor.- rindo

**Elise**- kkkkkkk se ele é assim com quem dorme imagina com quem não dorme. kkkk

**Annie-** rsrsrsrs

**Masato-** hahahahahaha Cara, ele te pegou. Kkkkkkk

**Atsuko- **hahahahaha

E a aula prosseguiu nem um pouco normal, o professor deu a explicação de sua matéria e todos (coisa rara de se acontecer em uma sala) ficaram prestando atenção na aula. O professor pintou mais uma ou duas pessoas que dormiram e tacou o tênis de um aluno pela janela.

Haku passa bate na porta do 2º:

**Tio John**- Galera esse é o principal agente da limpeza desse colégio. O tão famoso faxineiro. – Brincou sorriu amarelo,- O que o senhor....??

**Haku - **Haku, é que o diretor ta chamando Annie Hein Dinckenson. – Ao ouvir seu nome ela da um salto na cadeira.

**Tio John** - aaa pensava que era comigo... por ter tacado o tennis pela janela.

**Haku** - como? O.o

**Tio John** - bom quem era o aluno mesmo??? n.n

**Annie**- Não fiz nada não...

**Haku-** Calma menina...- Sorriu.- Vamos.

Annie levanta um pouco desconfortável com a situação. Seguiu Haku até a metade da escola e ele para.

**Annie-** O que foi?

**Haku-** Annie preciso que faça uma coisa.

**Annie-** Depende da coisa.-perguntou seria

**Haku**- Sol deve ser um apelido bem conhecido para você...

Annie estreitou os olhos- O que você quer?

Haku sorriu- Primeiro dia de aula nem sempre é o mesmo...

3º ano

Era física que tentava mandar, pois os alunos controlavam a aula naquele dia. Myke e Niranda estavam brigando, Raijin estava lendo algo e Mayuko estava sentanda pensado em como a vida é cruel, pois só tinha uma aula de historia de seu querido professor Hatori.

Myke olha para Raijin e tem uma idéia:

**Niranda**- ô Baixinho! Não acredito que você está aqui!!!

**Myke-** ô Reclamona! Tem sorte por hoje estar de bom humor. ¬¬. Olha lá conhece ele?

**Niranda-** O Raijin, não muito, só o nome por que?

**Myke-** É que... Vamos lá animar ele?

**Niranda- **Não, agora não.- Apóia o cotovelo na cabeça dele, deixando ele com raiva.- Vou falar ali com uma amiga.

**Myke-** Pode ir então.- Niranda ficou naquela posição até Myke estourar e empurrar o braço dela e ir em direção do Raijin

**Niranda**- Grosso. U.U – e vai para o lado de Mayuko.- E ai menina o que fez nessas férias?

**Mayuko**- ah! Oi niranda, muito bom, fui para a casa de verão dos meus pais. E você?

**Niranda-** Bom passei um tempo no Brasil e lá na Itália. – Ela deu um sorriso de leve que não passou despercebido por Mayu.

**Mayu­**- Então o que você fez de bom para sorrir assim? – Niranda cora, fora pega.

**Niranda-** hun... muitas coisas aconteceram na Itália, n,n. – Sorriu ainda meio vermelha.

**Mayu-** Hn. Tem garoto na parada por acaso? – Perguntou direto. Niranda suspirou derrotada e fez um aceno positivo.- hn... explicado... rssrsr E então como ele é?

Enquanto elas conversavam Myke foi ver como Raijin estava.

**Myke-** E ai tio?

**Raijin-** Não sou o irmão de sua mãe para me chamar de tio.- Falou friamente,

**Myke-** Calma não congela o ar não viu.- Brincou

Raijin olhou para ele com um olhar frio e voltou a sua leitura. Myke viu que era um livro de Física.

**Myke-** Estudando?-perguntou num tom bricalhão.

**Raijin-** Não, estou vendo TV- Respondeu irônico.

**Myke-**Tava brincando, não precisa morder.

**Raijin-** Por que você não vai tentar crescer ou invés de ficar miando por aqui perto?

**Myke-** Por que, primeiramente, eu sei ainda estou em fase de crescimento, e além do mais você é menor que eu. – Raijin levantou e mostrou ser mais alto que Myke e se sentou novamente.- Droga! Injustiça do Destino e obrigado sou mesmo um gatinho não?- Gabou-se

**Raijin-** ...

**Myke-** hn... Você ainda ta com raiva do quarto? Foi mals, sabe é que não dá lutar dentro de um quarto, e ainda mais daquele tamanho.

**Raijin-**...

**Myke-**E afinal Masato e eu não arrumamos? Deveria estar tudo resolvido.- Raijin se enfiou mais ainda no livro.

**Raijin-** ...- Ele pensou um pouco.- Obrigado.

**Myke-** Olha ele fala. NIRANDA ELE FALA.- Gritou para Niranda, esta olhou para ele, sentiu pena de Raijin, sorriu amarelo e voltou a conversar.

E assim foi, a turma bagunçando, Myke 'conversando' com Raijin e Niranda e Mayu conversando.

E assim o sinal para iniciar a 2ª aula toca:

Voltemos ao 1º ano.

Judite saiu e entra Jennifer que esta entrou conversou um pouco com os alunos sobre como iriam ser os semestres daqui para frente e contou sobre algumas coisas que conseqüentemente ninguém ou parte dele ouviu.

Desceu para jogar uma 'saudável' partida de queimada onde teve por conseqüência um Tala com as costelas praticamente quebradas, couro machucado e cabeça enfaixada, Ming-Ming com a unha quebrada e com duas garotas rindo como moscas na merda.(Cof-Cof Setsuna e Aiko Cof-Cof)

E Jennifer nada se arrependeu, pois os acontecimentos na partida faziam parte da experiência do aluno numa quadra.

2º ano

O professor de Biologia alongou mais uns 5 minutos a sua aula, pegou suas coisas e ainda conversou um pouco com a próxima professora.

Annie estava um pouco nervosa em sua carteira que não passou despercebido por Ana:

**Ana-** Hey! Relaxa ai, Annie! As aulas de redação não devem ser tão ruins assim, né?

**Annie-** Hãm? Não é isso é que...

**Ana-** Hn...

Professora- Bom dia alunos. – falou calmamente Sol ao entrar na sala. – Sou a professora Soraia, de redação. Não vejo nenhum problema em me chamarem de Tia ou professora, só não admitirei indisciplina por parte de vocês.- falou no seu tom típico de falar.

Sol olhou para Kai que esteve estava praticamente mudo, "o que está havendo aqui?" pensou Kai. Sol sorriu delicadamente se seu olhar foi de "Fale algo e seu treinamento será triplicado." Depois olhou para Annie que esta estava um pouco nervosa e inquieta.

As duas travaram uma batalha de olhares, quem piscava ou falava primeiro claro que nenhuma das duas fizeram uma dessas coisas, o orgulho não permitia. "Então nos encontramos de novo, não é irmã?" As duas pensaram a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo levantaram a sobrancelha, como se as duas tivessem lido o pensamento uma da outra.

**Ana- **Vocês se conhecem?

Annie piscou ao perder a concentração. Droga, perdera de sua irmã. Sol sorriu vitoriosa.

**Soraia-** É que já dei aula para a Annie na Itália, não é Annie?

Todo mundo olhou para Annie, esperando ela concordar. Annie forçou seu melhor sorriso:

**Annie-** Claro tia Sol. – Annie provocou. Sol não esperava que ela falasse seu apelido, não expressou nada além de sua típica cara calma.

**Tia Sol-** Quanto tempo eu não ouço esse apelido?

**Annie- **10 anos atrás.- provocou.

**Tia Sol-** n.n X aaa sim. – bom agora teria que mentir sua idade também, graças a criancice de sua irmã.

**Atsuko-** "Ela não parece ser tão velha assim!" o.o

**Elise-** "Oh! My god! Essa mulher deve ter um 35 anos e nem parece... never judge a book by its cover."(Nunca julgue o livro pela capa) u.u

**Kai-** "Pelo visto não vou ter descanso tão cedo." -.-X

Annie sabia que Sol era uma agente assim como todos de sua família e sabia que Annie ia levar isso em consideração agora ela só não iria levar em consideração o fato de a própria Sol não ter falado nada para ela sobre tal assunto deixando outro fazer isso por ela.

**Tia Sol-** Bom turma, vamos deixar a matança de saudades para depois, não é? Vamos começar quero que cada um faça uma redação sobre qualquer coisa que você queiram escrever.

3º ano

Todos estavam prestando atenção na aula, até mesmo Myke que já sabia de tudo de cor e salteado.

E foi assim.

E digamos que o resto do dia ocorreu naturalmente, no 1º ano Aiko torturando Tala, Setsuna que se divertiu em deixar o dia da Ming-Ming digamos que um inferno para a ela, pois quebrar a unha deve ser a mil uma dores( -.- aff ), Anne e May se deram bem com todos os professores que deram aula naquele dia.

No 2º Kai dormindo em praticamente todos os horário, Masato pregando peça nele, Annie pensando em como sua vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, Ana que adorou ter a aula de inglês sendo interrompida pelo sinal dos bombeiros e Atsuko que ficou com muita raiva por terem interrompido tal aula e iria matar o causador do incidente. (nota aula de inglês 5º horário)

No 3º Niranda e Raijin prestaram atenção em todas as aulas, Mayuko que ficou babando em cima de Hatori praticamente a aula inteira e Myke que explodiu sem querer o laboratório de química no 5º horário.

Agora voltemos um pouco no tempo, para o aeroporto, onde duas passageiras desembarcavam, gêmeas diga se de passagem.

**????-** Hn...- procurava algo ou alguém, esta garota possuia cabelos negros azulados longos, olhos vermelhos cor de sangue, tinha uma estatura média e elegante.

**????-** Ih! Sakura, chegamos atrasadas. – esta tinha a aparência igual a da outra garota, menos os seus olhos por serem um vermelho mais arroxeado e o cabelo negro com tons roxos.

**Sakura-** hn... era para a nossa carona estar aqui.

**????- ** Será que o conselho nos deu o local certo???

**Sakura-** Acho que eles não seriam capazes de nos dar o endereço errado, Minako. Acho que o nosso guia que está atrasado.

**Minako-** Tomara que não demore... hn... o bom de aeroporto é que tem lojas... vamos ver algumas lojas enquanto esperamos???

**Sakura- ** Pode ir... eu estarei aqui sentada lendo meu livro. – ela se senta e pega um livro de sua bolsa e começa a ler.

**Minako-** Se não se encomoda, então... – e saiu dali para ver umas lojas de roupa.

**Sakura-** " Espero que não demore muito." – uns 5 minutos depois.

Haku estava no aeroporto, com roupas casuais, uma calça Jeans e uma camiseta branca. Avistou Sakura reconhecendo-a e se aproximou dela.

**Sakura-** Finalmente chegou, senhor Faye. – Falou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

**Haku-** Prazer em vela de novo, senhorita Shinohara.

**Sakura- **Por que a demora? – encarou Haku.

**Haku-** Tivemos uma confusão ontem, o conselho não informou para vocês?

**Sakura- **Deveriam?

**Haku**- Pelo visto... vamos o carro já esta a espera de vocês, no colégio a agente Sol irá informar a vocês duas os acontecimentos recentes. Cadê a outra senhorita Shinohara?

**Sakura- **Compras... – voltou a sua leitura.

**Haku-** Droga! -.- o jeito é esperar. – Sentou-se do lado de Sakura e retirou um baralho de dentro do bolso da calça.

**Sakura-** Você e suas cartas. – Brincou.

**Haku-** Você e seus livros. – Sorriu.

Esperaram mais uma meia hora e Minako chega com algumas sacolas. Haku ajuda elas a colocarem suas bagagens no carro, as duas entram e encaram Haku que estava fora do carro:

**Minako**- E você?

**Haku- **Tenho que resolver uns assuntos agora. Como disse antes para a senhorita Sakura, a agente Sol irá guiá-las pelo colégio e informara a vocês tudo o que não foram informadas.

As duas assentiram e foram levadas para o colégio. Haku olhou o carro delas partirem foi no guarda-volume pegou sua jaqueta preta e foi até sua moto, saindo do aeroporto, tinha que resolver uns assuntos nos subúrbios da cidade.

CONTINUA....

Muitas coisas estão acontecendo nesse colégio. Agora Sol e Annie não se deram tão bem assim... Kai reconheceu Sol pelo menos isso -.-, Raijin teve um sonho estranho, o que significa e as vozes quem será ou serão? Masato e Myke se deram tão bem coitado de quem estiver junto dos dois ao mesmo tempo viu, o que essas duas são realmente e o que Haku vai resolver?

Bom muitas perguntas que serão respondidas nos próximos caps de Dimension.... rsrsrsrs


	9. Desabafos

A limusine preta parava na frente do internato e duas garotas saiam de lá cada uma com um sorriso no rosto, Sol estava na frente do portão com o olhar calmo de sempre.

**Sakura** - Sol... Que prazer em vê-la de novo!

**Minako **- Faz um bom tempo, não?

**Sol - **Sim um bom tempo... – Sorriu docilmente – Senhoritas que tal uma expedição pelo colégio enquanto eu lhes informo os acontecimentos recentes?

**Gêmeas** - Seria um prazer... – e sorriem divertidas.

**Desabafos**

Após as aulas todos os alunos estavam livres para fazerem o que quiser. O terceiro ano todinho saiu imundo da sala de matemática, com os uniformes chamuscados e queimados. Niranda saia gritando com o Myke, enquanto os outros se dirigiam para seus dormitórios.

**Niranda **- IDIOTA! ¬¬

**Myke** - i.i Foi sem querer...

Annie ia em direção à sala do 3º ano esperando encontrar Niranda e perguntar o que tinha acontecido no 5º andar que monopolizou todas as aulas, não que se importasse, pelo contrario queria saber para ver se podia fazer de novo para monopolizar as aulas novamente.

Ao chegar vê Niranda quase matando Myke, mas o que mais impressionou ela foi ver todo mundo com ao uniforme queimado.

**Annie **– "Mas o que?" O.o

Niranda para de esganar Myke e vê Annie :

**Niranda**-Oi!- Sorriu e foi em direção dela puxando Myke.

**Myke**- Me deixa em paz...

**Annie**- O que aconteceu? Um ataque terrorista?

**Niranda- **Sim, desse terrorista...

**Myke- **Foi sem querer i.i

**Niranda- **Quando ele havia terminado a pólvora improvisada dele, começou a andar pela sala para vê a dos outros, mas quando foi voltar para o lugar dele, a anta esbarra no frasco de álcool depois acaba esbarrando no fogo que se espalha sobre o álcool derramado e que estava próximo a pólvora improvisada, nota a pólvora havia sido separada em 10 cápsulas que estranhamente eram grandes para um simples experimento... ¬¬ e explodiu com todo mundo lá dentro... ¬¬

**Myke** - -.- " foi até sorte uma das cápsula de nitroglicerina não ter explodido" Ta... Eu sei que sou o GRANDE culpado! Eu confesso! Fui EU que explodir o laboratório de química! Satisfeita?

**Niranda - **Hmp...- solta ele- vou pro meu quarto....

Niranda sai emburrada dali seguida dos olhares de Annie e Myke:

**Myke** - Credo, tenho medo dela. E o pior é que ela é minha prima... o.o-Falou assustado

**Annie** - PRIMA?!? – Myke apenas sorriu.

**Myke - **Sim... Bom agora tenho que ir... – E sai correndo.

**Annie – **hey!!!

Ana andava pelo pátio da escola, até avistar a professora de redação com mais duas garotas idênticas. Encostou na parede e colocou a mão na cabeça:

**Ana-** De novo não...arg....- E se ajoelha encostando na parede.

Ana fecha os olhos com força e varias imagens surgem em sua mente. Começa a se sentir zonza e com uma dor de cabeça forte, mais forte que das outras vezes que vira o futuro. Alguém toca em seu ombro, olha para trás, mas vê apenas borrões e desmaia.

Na sala dos professores se encontrava somente Douglas que cochilava, até ter seu sono interrompido por Sakura:

**Sakura **- Licença...

**Douglas**- ZzZzZ...hn... – acorda preguiçosamente – hn... o que? – Olha para Sakura sonolento.

**Sakura**- Ana é sua irmã por acaso?

**Douglas- **É mas o que acontec... – e na porta aparece Sol, Soraia como ele conhece – Hn... Achei até estranho ela não ter feito nada até agora. – Se levanta – O que aconteceu? Ela entrou em algum barraco? E a menina ou menino quebrou o nariz ou algo pior?

**Soraia**- Er... Pior do que isso professor... – seu semblante era de preocupação fazendo Douglas ficar estático.

**Douglas- **Oh! Meu Deus! Ela matou alguém? – Desespera

**Sakura**- Cara essa Ana é tão saguinaria assim?

**Douglas**- Não imagina o quanto...

**Sakura** - Legal adoraria conhece-la... – Sorri simpática, Douglas soltou um olhar de medo.

**Douglas- **O que aconteceu? – Volta seu olhar para Sol/Soraia

**Soraia**- Ana desmaiou no meio do corredor, nós a achamos e a levamos a enfermaria.

**Douglas- **O que? – e sai da sala dos professores, mas depara com Minako. – O que?

Sakura se junta a Minako e elas dão um belo sorriso

**Sakura e Minako**- Prazer em conhece-lo professor...

**Douglas**- Gêmeas...- murmurou- Prazer. – e sai rapidamente

**Sol**- Hn... – Sol olhava para Douglas até ele desaparecer...

**Minako**- O que está tramando Sol?

**Sol-** Hmp... Em nada só pensando. Em como Ana tem sorte de ter um irmão mais velho! – e começa a andar em direção a enfermaria.

**Sakura**- Como assim? – Perguntou confusa.

**Sol sorri triste**- Imagino em que ela ta pensando...

**Sakura-** Está se referindo a sua irmã?

**Sol - **É.

**Minako-** Então ela tem sorte de ter uma irmã como você, não? – Tentando alegra-la.

**Sol- **Tenho minhas duvidas.- suspirou – Imagino se ela acha que tem sorte de ter uma irmã que ficou fora da vida dela praticamente a vida toda- suspira derrotada- me envergonha de ser irmã mais velha dela, mesmo que todo dia eu levante preocupada e às vezes me pego imaginando o que ela estaria fazendo naquele exato momento. – Desabafou – Mas foi muito bom o nosso quase barraco na sala, me lembrou os velhos tempos quando eu e Annie brigávamos, poderia ser até mesmo no silencio ou numa briga quase a morte. - Ela deu um sorriso sincero, era bom lembrar dos tempos antigos.

**Sakura-** Você se arrepende do que perdeu?

**Sol-** Por um lado sim e por outro não... – continuou com o sorriso

**Sakura e Minako-**...

Sakura e Minako ficaram quietas, esperando que ela prolongasse a conversa algo qye não aconteceu, deixaram o assunto morrer.

Professora Jennifer andava despreocupadamente pela escola colocando cartazes em todo o colégio até que duas meninas pararam a professora:

**Aiko-** Professora?

**Jennifer**- Sim?

**Setsuna-** Vai ter campeonato? – aponta para os cartazes.

**Jennifer-** Sim, vocês podem ver os tipos de esportes que poderão participar!- e sai.

As duas começam a ler o cartaz:

"_**Como todo ano a escola trará os campeonatos esportivos entre as escolas, amanhã haverá as inscrições para os times:**_

_**Beyblade(Equipe mista)-Idades entre 14-18 (5-6 integrantes)**_

_**Futebol (2 time feminino e masculino) 1º time idade entre 14-16, 2ºtime idade 16-18.**_

_**Handbol (2 times feminino e masculino) 1º time idade entre 14-16, 2ºtime idade 16-18.**_

_**Voley(1 time feminino e masculino) Idades entre 15-18**_

_**Estejam bem-vindos a participar, uma pessoa pode entrar em somente 2 times de cada vez, caso esteja óbito a fazer.**_

_**VAGAS LIMITADAS  
PROCURAR A PROFESSORA JENNIFER AMANHÃ NA QUADRA**_

As duas se encararam por um breve momento e a mesma idéia surgiu na mente das duas. Sorriram satisfeitas e saíram dali.

Myke andava perdido em seus pensamentos até o dormitório, mas acaba esbarrando, caindo e derrubando a pessoa a sua frente:

**Myke-** Desculpe... – ele virou seu olhar para a menina de pele bronzeada, cabelos cacheados castanhos avermelhados indo até um pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos castanhos claros e corpo delicado. – "Melissa!"

**Melissa-** Desculpe!- ela o olhou e o achou estranhamente familiar.

**Myke-** Não eu que tenho que me desculpar, eu não estava olhando para onde ia...- começou a ajudar ela a catar os livros e os papeis espalhados, até suas mãos se tocarem ao tentarem pegar uma folha.

**Myke e Melissa-** Desculpe-me- os dois retiraram rapidamente a mão, Melissa ficou levemente corada enquanto Myke ficava confuso com a situação.

Myke pega o papel, os dois se levantam, se encaram, ele lhe estende a folha e ela pega:

**Melissa-** Obrigada. – Ela olha para o papel – Qual é o...- ela olha para ele mas ele já não estava mais lá – seu nome?- sussurrou, encarou a folha e procurou por ele, mas nada e foi para a biblioteca.

Niranda havia acabado de trocar de roupa, pegou alguns livros e foi para a biblioteca. Andava despreocupadamente até que um Myke passasse rapidamente perto de si, ela notou que ele estava de olhos fechados enquanto corria, aconteceu algo, tentou segui-lo, mas como não era boa em correr não havia conseguido alcança-lo.

Kai descansava despreocupadamente sob a sombra da grande arvore que havia ali naquele local. Quando conseguira pegar no sono sente algo passar pelo seu nariz, abriu os olhos raivosamente para encarar os olhos divertidos do professor de Biologia, que balançava o papel em frente ao rosto do rapaz

**Kai -** SIM? – Curto e grosso.

**Tio John -** Calma, rapaz. É que eu vi você aqui, sem fazer nada e...

**Kai -** Vá direto ao ponto. – estreitou os olhos, não estava com um humor do melhores e não seria um professor que faria seu humor mudar de uma hora para a outra.

**Tio John** – Toma... – Lhe esticou o papel, Kai pegou desinteressado.

**Kai-** Só isso?

**Tio John** - Tenho uma cartela nova para suspensões no meu armário, quer alguma? - sorriu divertido.

Kai rolou os olhos e leu rapidamente

**Kai-** E...?

**Tio John**- Inscreva-se...

**Kai-** hunp... pra quê para humilhar os jogadores de beyblade e futebol?

**Tio John** – Nem um pouco convencido, ein! – olhou para o lago – Você devia participar, alias as lembranças que você tem do beyblade com os bladebreakers deve ser bastante boa.- sorriu sincero.

**Kai-** ... Você...

**Tio John-** Já fui que nem você Kai Hiwatari. Arrependo-me do dia em que machuquei as pessoas que gostavam de mim e acabaram se afastando de mim, fazendo-me ver que por mais que eu tentasse esquece-las, não conseguia. Sabe por quê?

**Kai** - ...

**Tio John**- Por que também nutria o mesmo sentimento por eles e vi que já era tarde voltar para atrás, pois eles já tinham ido embora, sem mim. – ele olhou para traz e viu um Kai perplexo com que o outro dissera. – Não deixe que suas únicas felicidades escapem pela sua mão. – e sai.

**Kai –** Beleza! Mais um querendo me dar uma lição de vida. – murmura ele.

Quando voltou a relaxar o celular que se encontrava no bolso da sua calça começa a tocar deixando um Kai furioso, que ao ver, ficou quieto a observa o celular tocar até parar.

Colocou a mão que segurava o celular sobre o peito e ficou pensado em tudo que ocorrera em sua vida, até adormecer.

"_**Celular de Kai:"**_

"_**5 ligações não atendidas**_

_**6-Tyson**_

_**3-Kenny**_

_**4-Ray**_

_**4-Max**_

_**."**_

Na enfermaria Douglas observava quieto sua irmã.

**Douglas- **Quando que ela vai acordar?

**Enfermeira- **O medico não sabe, pode ser tanto amanhã quanto daqui a 1 mês.

**Douglas**-"Um mês é muito"

Sol olhava atentamente a cena, Sakura e Minako estavam atrás dela:

**Sakura**- Ela é tão importante assim Sol?

**Sol- **Sim...

**Minako**- O que ela pode fazer que você está tão preocupada?

**Sol- **Ela é que nem eu, consegue ver o futuro.

**Sakura- **Como?

**Sol- **Um caso raro que acontece de 1000 bebes que nascem pelo mundo apenas 2 nascem com esse poder.

**Minako**- Será que ela?

**Sol- **Exatamente Minako se eu morrer ela será praticamente obrigada a ficar no meu cargo de guardiã, com um disfarce na terra como agente, perdendo o contato com o mundo em que ela vive.

**Sakura**- "A Sol deve ter sofrido enquanto treinava para entrar na organização e ser a futura guardiã de Dimension."

**Minako**- Você vai ter que protege-la?

**Sol**- É o jeito, não posso deixar que a organização descubra a existência dela.

**Minako-** Mas isso é...

**Sakura-** Contra as regras. – As duas olharam para Sakura- Sol você sabe o que estará arriscando ao não revelar a existência dos poderes dela para o organização?

**Sol-** Conheço bem a situação em que vou me meter.

**Sakura-** Bom, este é o nosso segredo então, não é Minako?

**Minako**- É o jeito, não é? – Falou sorridente.

Sakura se vira fazendo com que o assunto terminasse ali mesmo, e sai com uma Minako a lhe seguir.

**Sol-**"Sakura você se arrisca demais quando estar perto de mim. Hiro não vai gostar nem um pouco se ele descobrir." – Sorri divertida.

Annie vagabundeava pelos corredores do colégio até Masato a segurar para correr pela direção oposta:

**Annie-** hey! Masato o que deu em você? – Perguntou sendo segurada pelo o mesmo.

**Masato-** Temos que correr, ou você quer que o Simei ache a gente e nos coloque de castigo com a tal professora Esther.

Annie ao ouvir o nome da professora segura Masato firme no pulso e o puxa para o mais rápido que conseguia, Masato não acreditava que ela possuía tal velocidade.

Atsuko lia tranquilamente seu livro nos fundos da biblioteca, folheia a pagina:

**Atsuko -** Por que estão aqui?– Perguntou fria a Annie e Masato que lhe sorriam inocentemente e sem tirar os olhos do livro

**Annie-** 1º Estamos fugindo do Simei.

**Masato-** 2º Então acabamos vindo para a biblioteca...

**Atsuko** - Por quê? – Perguntou ríspida, lendo.

**Annie -** Deixa a gente explicar?- fazendo Atsuko ficar quieta.

**Masato -** Pois sabemos que será o ultimo local que ele iria nos encontrar.

**Annie-** 3º Se o Simei perguntar não estamos aqui!

**Atsuko-** O que ganho com isso ao mentir para vocês?

**Annie e Masato** – Qualquer coisa que queira, somente uma coisa!

**Atsuko**- De cada um? – Se interessou, abaixando o livro, vendo quem estava atrás deles. – Ih! Não da mais não! – Volta a ler seu livro.

Annie e Masato, estavam prestes a conseguir sua segurança e sentem uma mão segurar seus ombros.

**Annie-** Mio Dio!- Exclamou ela, em Italiano.

Quando os dois olham para trás vêm o Simei com um sorriso de canto.

**Annie e Masato-** Meepi[?]

Niranda ao entrar na biblioteca vê Annie e Masato saindo com um Simei atrás deles com um olhar de poucos amigos.

**Niranda**- "O que você fez dessa vez Annie?"- Perguntou mentalmente e Annie olhou para a ela com um olhar de "Socorro!" eles passaram por ela e ela suspirou.- Annie, Annie e Annie só se mente em encrencas.

Ela olhou para a biblioteca até ver duas meninas May e Anne, ela foi até elas com um sorriso no rosto:

Niranda- Vocês são de que turma?

May e Anne- 1º ano.

Niranda olha para os papeis e reconhece a matéria 'Química', e percebe a dificuldade das duas com tal matéria.

Niranda - Ta difícil à matéria?

May - Um pouco complicada.

Niranda - É assim no 1º ano.

Anne - De que ano você é?

Niranda- 3º.

May - Mentira! Nem parece. Pensava que estivesse no 1º ou 2º...

Niranda - Vocês também, nem cara de 1º ano tem...

Todas- hehehe

Bibliotecária - SHIIII

Niranda - heheh querem ajuda?

Anne - Não será muito incomodo?

Niranda – Não.

Depois de um tempo Mayu também entrara para o grupo de estudos. Quando terminaram as quatro saíram da biblioteca, Anne e May agradeceram a Niranda e May e seguiram por lados opostos, May e Anne indo ao jardim e Niranda e Mayu indo para os dormitórios.

A noite chegou e com ela o jantar e o sono, todos foram dormir exceto uma agente que tentava esconder sua angustia.

CONTINUA...


	10. Armadilha

Haku ajuda elas a colocarem suas bagagens no carro, as duas entram e encaram Haku que estava fora do carro:

**Minako**- E você?

**Haku - **Tenho que resolver uns assuntos agora. Como disse antes para a senhorita Sakura, a agente Sol irá guiá-las pelo colégio e informara a vocês tudo o que não foram informadas.

As duas assentiram e foram levadas para o colégio. Haku olhou o carro delas partirem foi no guarda-volume pegou sua jaqueta preta e foi até sua moto, saindo do aeroporto, tinha que resolver uns assuntos nos subúrbios da cidade.

**Armadilha**

Numa parte movimentada da cidade encontrava-se Haku, que dirigia sua moto, passando rapidamente pelos carros a sua frente, indo em direção a uma parte isolada da cidade, aonde poucos entra ou saem, onde se encontravam pessoas corruptas, traficantes, etc.

Para em frente de um bar, desceu de sua moto, retirando seu capacete olhando em volta, tinha que ser rápido, pois ali não era uma área muito amigável para um agente como ele, principalmente aquele que deve ter colocado mais da metade que iam para aquele local na cadeia.

Ouvia a musica alta e os murmúrios indecifráveis dos bêbados vindos daquele bar. Respirou fundo, tinha que fazer isso se não as coisas iam piorar para seu lado com Sol. Quando ia dar um passo à porta do bar se abre e um homem é jogado de lá.

-Caia fora já bebeu demais e da próxima vez que você causar confusão, deixarei você apanhar.- E volta para o bar

O homem que havia sido expulso levanta e sai cambaleando pro lado xingando o cara que havia o expulsado, vomitando pelo caminho todo.

Haku viu a cena toda, olhou para o sol que ia descendo vagarosamente, respirou fundo pela ultima vez.

**Haku**-"Céus! Tenho que fazer isso? Pelo menos o sol se pondo será a ultima coisa bela que verei essa noite..." Suspirou.

**Haku-** Haku! Você está sendo muito dramático...- Falou consigo mesmo.

Entrou no bar, que ao entrar a musica e todos param e começam a lhe observar.

**Haku**-"Beleza! Olha onde fui me meter."

Haku continuou andando sem se importar com os olhares sobre si. Viu umas 5 pessoas que ele havia prendido e umas outras 3 saindo do local, provavelmente por medo ou simplesmente para chamar ajuda, vai saber?

Haku foi para o canto isolado do bar, indo em direção a um senhor que estava sentado no fundo sentando-se na mesa do senhor, o barman olhou para o local silencioso:

**Barman **- Volte já para o que estavam fazendo, seus bêbados.

**Senhor **- O que devo a honrar de ter um dos agentes "preferidos" da máfia, trafico, terroristas...

**Haku **- ­¬¬ ta já entendi...

**Senhor** - hehehe então, o que devo a honra? – falou sorrindo malignamente.

**Haku** - Isto!- Tirou do bolso uma beyblade negra e a jogou no centro da mesa.

O senhor pegou a beyblade e analisou ela cuidadosamente, ele começou a tremer:

**Senhor** - Onde?? Onde você conseguiu isso? – falou temeroso

**Haku **- Durante minha missão... – olhando serio para seu informante. - Num colégio interno da cidade.

**Senhor **- Essa beyblade é a mesma que Voltaire possuía para treinar os, diga-se de passagem, 'alunos' dele. - tremia

**Haku **- Voltaire... – sussurrou.

O senhor a jogou para Haku, que a segurou rapidamente.

**Senhores** - Não lhe darão nenhuma informação que envolva a família Hiwatari.

**Haku **– Ninguém?

**Senhor- **Ninguém. Principalmente sobre os Hiwatari.

**Haku-** Sua informação é necessária principalmente para...

**Senhor -** Isto esta longe da questão meu jovem, não darei nenhuma informação.

**Haku** - Mas...

**Senhora **- Saia daqui agora...

Haku se levantou bruscamente fazendo a cadeira ir para traz e o silencio se fez presente de novo, olhou serio para o outro.

**Haku- **Jin... você sabe que não saio daqui sem a informação...

**Jin- **Então fique e apanhe. – Estalou os dedos e uns 10 gigantes levantaram.

Haku olhou para trás e viu um monte brutamontes olhando para ele.

**Jin- **Não vai desistir não, agente Faye?

**Haku- **Quem não quer apanhar que saia.- falou autoritário.

Em menos de 15 segundos aquele local estava vazio exceto por 13. 10 brutamontes, 1 senhor, 1 barman que limpava os copos sem se preocupar e 1 agente que estava pedindo para apanhar.

**Haku- **1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 e ... Que injusto 10 contra um... Vocês não querem colocar mais 10 para ficar igual? – sorriu confiante.

Um dos homens que estava na frente avança com um soco em Haku que segura o pulso dele de lado, levanta o corpo do outro e o joga para trás em cima de uma mesa, vai para trás dela e chuta jogando os para cima de dois homens que viam em direção dele.

Um cara segura ele por trás e outro veio pela frente, como seus braços estavam presos ele se ergue e chuta o da frente que vinha correndo e com o chute fez com que o cara que estava atrás fosse para trás batendo em um que estava logo atrás, fazendo o outro soltar Haku se vira rapidamente e da um chute nele fazendo os dois voarem.

Veio um outro com um pedaço de pau da cadeira que havia quebrado e outro com uma garrafa quebrada, Haku olhou para os dois que estavam na sua frente e correu para o balcão livre se jogando nele e escorregando ajoelhado por ele. Parando na ponta e entrando aonde o barman trabalhava.

**Haku **- Tem gelo? – Perguntou inocentemente e sorrindo.

O barman apontou para um balde que estava do lado de Haku. Haku pegou o balde e jogou nos oponentes:

**Homem1**- Só isso e você ainda se considera um agente... – os quatros correram para cima dele.

**Haku** - Sim. – Pega uma mini ducha e começa a jogar água no chão.

Todos os quatros escorregaram, Haku sobe no balcão e pula nas costas de cada um, para que ficassem lá e caiu na parte seca, uma cadeira veio voando para cima de Haku, sendo acertado ele recua alguns passos. Ele olha para o local de onde a cadeira havia sido arremessada, o senhor já não estava mais lá olhou ao redor e viu um pouco do estrago feito, olhou para Jin que saiu correndo pelos fundos.

**Haku**- Droga! Espera ai! – E corre atrás dele.

Jin corria aos tropeços saiu pelos fundos entrando num beco, ouviu a voz de Haku e com o susto foi pelo lado esquerdo onde não havia saído, começou a se xingar. Haku quando entra no beco ouve um tiro.

Haku correu para a esquerda aonde havia ouvido o tiro, parou de correr ao ver o corpo de Jin havia um buraco no peito dele do qual o sangue escorria, um tiro certeiro sem piedade, estava sentado encostado na parede do beco, onde se encontrava escrito a sangue.

"PESSOAS INOCENTES PODEM SE MACHUCAR!!!"

Haku fecha os punhos e soca a parede que estava ao seu lado.

**Haku- **Droga! – Seu celular toca e ele atende, era Sol.

**Sol- **Alguma novidade?

**Haku**- O informante foi assassinado.

**Sol- **Mas que merda.

**Myke- **O que ouve? – Haku ouve Myke perguntar

**Sol- **Queima de arquivo...

**Myke- **Olha aonde a gente foi se meter...

**Haku**- Ele com certeza sabia demais, Voltaire parece que esta envolvido...

**Sol**- Arg... merda... onde você está?

**Haku**- No local do crime... O assassino deixou um recado...

**Sol**- Recado?

**Haku**- Sim... "PESSOAS INOCENTES PODEM SE MACHUCAR!!!"

**Sol**-Saia daí AGORA...

**Haku**- Sim, senho...- ouve um barulho atrás de si, quando olha sobre o ombro... –Mas o que?- E alguém dá um golpe no seu pescoço e ele cai desmaiado no chão.

**Sol**- Haku... Haku...- Sol falava desesperada.

**Voz- **Se você quiser ver de novo seu amiguinho, me encontre à 1km sul do colégio interno aonde estão realizando sua missão não tão secreta, às 24:00 quando a lua estiver cheia...- Desliga

Do outro lado da linha Sol encarava o celular, alguém os estavam espionando, mas por que não haviam sentido sua presença antes?

**Myke**-Sol? O que...

**Sol- **Pegaram o Haku...- olhou preocupada para Myke.

**Myke- **PORRA! – Chuta a lata de lixo que estava no lado da escrivaninha - Já não acontece muita desgraça pra gente não? E agora isso! – se encosta-se à parede e começa a escorregar por ela ficando sentado. – Hey Sol! Já não temos a mesma sorte de antes, não é? – Ela apenas olhava para de uma forma aconchegante – hmp... E pensar que éramos 7... – Falou tristemente.

**Sol – **Myke... – Sussurra o nome do outro.

**Myke **– Não podemos perder o Haku, assim como perdemos os outros... – murmura.

**Sol **– 'Perdemos familiares, amigos e amores tudo acontece nessa vida a qual percorremos, mas as únicas coisas que nos ainda temos são nossos corações, mentes, lembranças e feridas das quais se cicatrizam com o tempo'...

Myke olha para o relógio de parede da sala de literatura "02:42 da manhã"

Myke sorriu de canto - Sabe... – Sol virou sua atenção para o rapaz- Sabe quem eu vi hoje?

Sol balançou negativamente a cabeça.

**Myke**- Não seja cínica. – Falou explosivo assustando ela, quando foi a ultima vez que o vira assim? – POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU QUE ELA ESTARIA AQUI! – Gritou em plenos pulmões.

Sol se levantou, não fazia idéia de quem Myke falava.

**Sol**- De quem que você esta se referindo Myke?

**Myke-** DELA! MELISSA! POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE QUE ELA ESTARIA AQUI!- E levantou.

**Sol-** Mas... eu... não sabia Myke eu juro, se soubesse nunca teria deixado... – falou seria e calma- se eu não sabia, provavelmente Haku não saberia também e é claro que não iria deixar você, principalmente, você ficar sem essa informação.

Myke suspirou cansado, escorregando lentamente pela parede até o chão, abraçou a suas pernas dobradas e escondeu seu rosto, estava cansado de tudo e envergonhado de ter gritado com a Sol.

Sol anda até ele se sentando do lado dele. Ela observou e o abraçou, fazendo com que o jovem não segurasse as lagrimas que há tempos estavam guardadas no seu interior, para que ninguém visse, mas agora Sol as vira.

**Sol - **Myke, pode chorar, faz bem colocar toda a sua dor para fora.

**Myke - **Por que? Por que tantas coisas tinham que acontecer? Coisas ruins e tristes? Queria apagá-las...

**Sol -** Não fale isso, Melissa escolheu o pior caminho não siga o mesmo, possuímos lembranças de todos os tipos, sejam boas ou não. O que mais o passado podem fazer com a gente no presente?

**Myke** - Torturar a gente... – Respondeu ele tremendo.

**Sol –** Myke... Enfrentamos dificuldades, todas de um certo nível do qual o nosso limite nos permite, se isso esta acontecendo é por que você deve usar seu limite maximo, você já usou ele?- a resposta não veio ele começava a parar de tremer- Todos passam por dificuldades, das quais devem ser vencidas, não deixe que uma simples memória lhe desequilibre. – Myke já estava calmo – Entendeu, Myke?

Myke balançou a cabeça positivamente não conseguia encarar Sol, por mais que tentasse só para poder ver os olhos calmos e serenos para se sentir bem novamente. Ela o soltou, se levantou e o ajudou a levantar:

**Sol-** Vai dormir Myke amanhã tem aula. – E Myke o fez saiu silenciosamente sem olhar diretamente para os olhos de Sol. – Boa noite...

**Myke-** Boa noite... – Sussurrou.

Sol olhou a porta fechada a sua frente, olhou a lata de lixo caída a arrumando jogando os papeis dentro da lata, vai até sua escrivaninha e vê as redações dos alunos, começa a ler.

No salão do portão de Dimension, Sakura estava procurando um livro nas grandes estantes com uma taça cheia de um liquido vermelho, mas não era vinho. Enquanto Minako estava sentada a uma almofada, entediada:

**Sakura-** Pra quê esse tédio? Quer um pouco? – oferecendo a taça.

**Minako-** Nem vem com essa de sangue... – resmungou.

**Sakura- **hahaha

**Minako-** Por que temos que ficar acordadas mesmo?

**Sakura-** Por que Sol pediu e se ela pediu é por que algo vai acontecer.

**Minako- **Hump... E esse Yuusuke treinando o tal de Kai, pra quê que Sol vai querer esse garoto?

**Sakura-** por que não pergunta a ela?

**Minako-** hump... – ficou quieta – bem que o Kai é um gato, não?

**Sakura-** E...?

**Minako- ** Pena que já está apaixonada... – Sakura fica vermelha e ignora sua irmã.

Do outro lado do colégio uma áurea negra perambulava entrando, se separando e indo em direção dos dormitórios.

CONTINUA

Yo Povo.

Muitas coisas aconteceram em dois caps. Desculpe a demora mas para compassá-los a demora trago dois, de uma vez, Yapiii...

E agora? O que vai acontecer nesse colégio? Não sei, quem vai saber? Rsrsr

Até a próxima...

See ya


End file.
